Pokemon: Shinobi Version
by Israel Pena
Summary: AU. Welcome to the world of the Elemental Regions, home to Pokemon and humans. Follow the adventures of four trainers, each with their own goals. One wishes to be acknowledged as a Pokemon Champion. Another wishes to surpass his brother. A pair of twins wish to uphold the legacy of their family's organization. Will their goals come true?
1. Night of Champions

Prologue Part 1: Night of Champions

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is Israel Pena bringing you guys a who new story, one that I had a lot of thoughts about. I always wanted to do this story, so I'm giving it a shot. Just to let you all know, one of the main characters is an OC. Or rather, I'm resurrecting one of my old OCs.**

 **Anyway, let's start the story.**

* * *

Welcome to the World of Pokémon. Human beings live in coexistence alongside unique creatures with strange abilities known as Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon for short. On the planet are numerous continents, or regions, where humans and Pokémon inhabit, in which five of them are the largest.

They are the Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa regions. Despite being the five major regions of the Pokémon world, they aren't the only ones that humans and Pokémon live in. Other smaller regions include the Ame, Tetsu, Oto, Uzu, Kusa, Nami and Taki regions, each having their own unique environment

Here in the Pokémon world, humans become Pokémon trainers and enlists the aid of Pokémon in competitive battles. In doing so, both species become companions and develops a strong bond with each other. Aside from battles, Pokémon participates in contests and services that benefits society.

Due to the popularity of Pokémon battles, most of the planet's regions established their own Pokémon Leagues. Trainers can register themselves and challenge their region's eight gym leaders. After beating them and collecting all the necessary badges, trainers will be able to compete against one another in their region's Pokémon League tournament.

The winner of the tournament is given the chance to face the region's four strongest trainer known as the Elite Four. If able to defeat the Elite Four, the tournament winner will be allowed to fight the region's Pokémon League Champion. Beating the champions means becoming the new champion of the region.

So far, nine of the twelve total regions have their own developed Pokémon Leagues while the Uzu region focuses on island trials but is still trying to develop its own Pokémon League. Around this time, the Pokémon League tournaments have already reached their seasonal ends and winners are already chosen.

Tournament winners have already challenged their region's Elite Four, with some of them winning or losing. Those who defeated the Elite Four are challenge their region's champions. Unfortunately, the tournament winners lost their battles. There's one championship battle left in the Konoha region.

* * *

In the middle of Hokage City, there is a brightly lit stadium where thousands of people are attending. People are cheering, waiting for the Pokémon battle between the Konoha Champion and his challenger. Standing at one end of the stadium's field is the challenger, a young male teen with short, spikey black hair.

However, the teen is dressed unusually. He's wearing a black cloak with a purple interior. Underneath it, he's wearing a black bodysuit. The challenger is also wearing open toe sandals. What's most unusual though is that he's wearing a mask. It's orange with black stripes and contains a single eyehole.

In the hallway is the Konoha Champion, who appears to be in his early twenties. He has bright, blue hair, and spiky, blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing both sides of his face. The champion is wearing a blue bodysuit with a green flak jacket over it and blue sandals. Along with that he's wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Konoha League Champion" written vertically down the back.

As he makes his way to the stadium field, the champion finds another person waiting the entrance of the hallway. He narrows his eyes at the soon identified figure, a smirking man. He has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes, and fang-like teeth.

He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face and to his shoulders. He appears to be wearing plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and sandals with bandages around his calves.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" the champion asks the mysterious man. "No one has heard from you ever since I defeated you for the Pokémon League championship. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Professor Hiruzen are worried sick and has been looking you."

"Where I was these past years is none of their business," Orochimaru chuckles. "All I can say is that I went on a journey of self-discovery ever since you took my title of Konoha Champion. I came back here after learning you finally received a challenger, someone else who managed to defeat the Elite Four after you became champion. Young Kakashi almost managed to if it wasn't for his pride."

"Kakashi has been training nonstop ever since that loss, learning from his mistakes," the blonde champion points out.

"I highly doubt it, considering he's not at the field right now challenging you," the former champion counters. "However, this challenger is certainly far more interesting. I'm curious of who's behind the mask."

"So why are you here? Why come back now?" the current champion asks.

"Haven't you figured it out already? I'm simply looking forward to see if you can defend your championship title," Orochimaru answers. "I'll be watching from the stands, Minato Namikaze." Ending the conversation, the paled man heads towards the exit. Minato looks back, giving the former champion one last stare before entering the field.

The crowd cheers at the appearance of Minato, ready to see an incredible Pokémon battle. The blonde champion stands on his side of the field, opposite of his masked challenger. Orochimaru is seen taking a seat at the stands, watching the match with interest. A referee walks towards one side of the field, holding two colored flags.

 _ **"Welcome citizens of the Konoha region! It's been years since we've seen a match for the Konoha League Championship! Our champion Minato Namikaze faces his first title defense against a mysterious masked challenger who goes by the name of Tobi!"**_

"So, you're name's Tobi?" Minato asks his opponent. He didn't research his opponent at all as he was busy the past few days with the birth of his newborn son. Thankfully, little Naruto was born yesterday on October 10th. The newborn is currently with his mother, Minato's wife, who is currently watching the match from her hospital bed.

"That's the one I'm going with," the masked challenger replies, taking out a small capsule and enlarges it to a red and white ball. "Prepare to lose as this will be your last night as Kanto's Champion."

"You sound confident, kid," the blonde states, giving a smirk. "But don't get too cocky. I'm a champion for a reason." He takes out a capsule of his own, enlarging it into a Pokeball.

 _ **"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to get underway with the greatest Pokémon match of the century! Before we officially start this battle, let's first congratulate our champion Minato for the birth of his newborn son yesterday. His wife Kushina and son Naruto and are currently watching this match at Konoha General Hospital."**_

"The following is 6 on 6 Pokémon Battle for the Konoha Pokémon League Championship. The use of healing items is allowed but only to a certain limit. Both trainers can switch their Pokémon. The battle will end when one trainer is out of usable Pokémon," the league referee announces, raising the green flag towards Minato and the red flag towards Tobi. "Begin!"

"Let's go, Hawlucha!" Minato calls out, throwing out his Pokeball. It releases a small, bipedal bird-like Pokémon. It has red, cape-like wings that are connected to its tail with green undersides and small clawed hands. It has red chest feathers, a white abdominal area and legs with small yellow feet.

It has a green, mask-like face with an orange stripe down the middle, as well as orange rings around its eyes. Hawlucha has a small, red beak, and a white patch underneath it. It also has three orange tassle-like appendages jutting out of the back of its head. Its eyes have black sclera and large yellow irises

"So, he's using that Pokémon?" Tobi mutters to himself. "Very well. Go, Meowstic!" The masked challenger throws his Pokeball which releases his Pokémon, a bipedal feline-looking creature with dark blue fur and accentuations of white. It has a humanlike posture, digit-less appendages, and two tails.

 _'A psychic-type huh? This is going to be trouble,'_ Minato thought, gritting his teeth.

 _ **"This match is off with an interesting start! Our champion Minato has chosen is trusty Hawlucha while the mysterious challenger Tobi goes with his male Meowstic! It seems that he's going with a type advantage. Will this spell trouble for Minato?**_

"Hawlucha, let's go with Bounce!" Minato orders his Pokémon. The red and white bird nods and jumps high into the air, keeping out of its opponent sight.

"Meowstic, Reflect," Tobi says. The cat-like Pokémon mews and creates a blue barrier, raising its physical defense. Hawlucha comes back to the field with a downward slam, making contact to the psychic-type. Unfortunately for the bird, the barrier weakens the damage of the hit. Hawlucha jumps back to its trainer's side while Meowstic got back up from the hit, still full of energy.

 _'Damn, most of Hawlucha's moves are physical attacks. I have to be careful,'_ Minato thought as he thinks for his Pokémon's next move. _'Let's use our speed advantage.'_

"Hawlucha, Aerial Ace!" the blonde champion commands. In a burst of speed, the fighting/flying Pokémon flies headfirst towards its cat-like opponent.

"Meowstic, counter with Disarming Voice!" Tobi yells out. The psychic-type lets out a charming cry, releasing soundwaves of fairy energy. Hawlucha gets hit by the special attack, getting knocked down in the process. The fighting/flying-type grunts as it gets up. Meowstic's attack was super effective against the bird.

 _ **"What an amazing counter! Not only did the challenger raises his Pokémon's defense, but it lured in the champion's Hawlucha to use a super effective move!"**_

"Hawlucha, heal up with Roost," Minato tells his Pokémon. The bird gives a nod and a ring of feathers surrounds it, healing the fighting/flying-type.

"That's going to be annoying but no matter. His Pokémon doesn't have any move effective against mine," Tobi mutters to himself. "Meowstic, use Psybeam!" The cat-like Pokémon jumps up and shoots a purple colored beam of psychic energy. Minato smirks, hoping that his opponent would attack.

"Hawlucha, Detect!" the blonde champion orders.

"What?!" Tobi asks in shock, watching the bird Pokémon successfully evade the psychic attack.

"Now, use Steel Wing!" Minato shouts. Hawlucha's wings turn to steel as it flies towards the Meowstic, landing a successful hit. The cat-like Pokémon cries out from the strike, hitting the ground. Even though the active Reflect lowered the physical move, it's still super effective against the psychic-type.

 _ **"What a beautiful strategy in sight! Minato has just proven why he's the champion of the Konoha region!"**_

"Pretty slick, but it's time for me to end this round," Tobi tells his opponent. "Meowstic, use Psychic!" The cat-like Pokémon's eyes glow, as Hawlucha's body is suddenly surrounded by psychic energy. Meowstic begins controlling the bird's body, slamming it on the field repeatedly before finishing its hold with one last slam.

"Hawlucha, are you okay?" Minato calls out. The fighting/flying type lets out a groan as it struggles to get up. "Heal with Roost." A ring of feathers surrounds the bird, healing its health. Hawlucha quickly gets up, standing proud.

"Psybeam," Tobi says. Meowstic shoots another beam of psychic energy at the bird Pokémon.

"Brace for impact, Hawlucha," the blonde champion tells his Pokémon. The psychic attack hits the fighting/flying-type, dealing super effective damage. Hawlucha begins to breathe heavily after getting hit by the attack. Minato mutters a quiet 'thanks' before giving out another order. "Hawlucha, use Payback!"

"What?!" Tobi calls out, surprised that his opponent's Pokémon knows such a move. Hawlucha is now covered in dark energy and begins pummeling Meowstic. The cat-like Pokémon cries out in pain from the onslaught before collapsing onto the ground, fainting.

"Meowstic is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Hawlucha!" the referee announces, raising the green flag towards Minato. The crowd cheers as the round ends in Minato's favor. Tobi grunts as he recalls his Pokémon into its Pokeball.

 _ **"Such an amazing win for our champion's Hawlucha! It uses the super effective move Payback, which doubles the damage if the user gets hit with an attack! This is a good start for Minato, but which Pokémon will the mysterious masked challenger Tobi use?"**_

Back in the stands, Orochimaru watches the match with a satisfied smirk on his face. The former champion is impressed with Minato, understanding how he managed to stay champion ever since their last battle. However, he notes that the masked teen has proven to be quite a challenge for the blonde. Orochimaru can't wait for the next round.

* * *

Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital, a young woman is lying on a hospital bed and is watching the championship battle on her room's television. She has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and red hair. Right now, she's wearing a standard white hospital gown. In her arms is a newborn baby boy.

The baby boy has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes while his eyes and face has the same shape of the red haired woman. A unique feature of the boy is that he has a pair of three whisker marks on his cheeks. The woman and child are Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto respectively, with Naruto being born yesterday.

Kushina is watching her husband Minato defending his title of Konoha League Champion. Lying on the floor is a Ninetales, a Pokémon that resembles an overgrown fox with thick, luxurious golden-white fur and nine long tails each tipped with a pale orange color. The Ninetales has been given the name of Kurama, given to Kushina when she was a young girl.

A knock behind the door can be heard before it opens, in which an old man with a pipe, an aged man with long white hair and two red lines on his face, and an aged woman with blonde hair tied into pigtails and large breasts enters the hospital room. They each gesture Kushina with a warm smile on their faces.

"Professor Sarutobi, Master Jiraiya, Miss Tsunade, a pleasure to meet you all," Kushina greets the three respectively. "I thought you would be at the stadium watching the championship battle in action."

"We felt bad that you couldn't be there, so we decided to join you in watching it together," Tsunade answers.

"Plus, it gives us the opportunity to meet little Naruto here," Jiraiya adds. "What kind of godfather would I be if I don't meet my godson?" The white haired man goes near Kushina and Naruto, only to receive a growl from the Ninetales. "Oh, hello to you too Kurama."

"It seems that Kurama still doesn't like you," Professor Sarutobi chuckles at his former student for looking at the mother. "How's Minato doing in his match?"

"He appears to be winning, but his opponent is relentless. He's giving Minato trouble," Kushina informs the professor.

"What kind of freak wears a mask like that, especially in public?" Tsunade asks in suspicion. "Does anyone knows his name?"

"No. He's going with the alias Tobi. I've seen some of his battles in the tournament and his fights against the Elite Four. Not much is known about him, but he's definitely a pretty strong trainer," Jiraiya explains. "A majority of team are fire and ghost-types, so not a whole lot of diversity."

"I haven't seen young Minato have this much trouble in a Pokémon battle since he fought Orochimaru for the title of Konoha League Champion," Professor Sarutobi states. "Of course, Orochimaru was a strong trainer. He did after all beat me in order to get the championship."

"I could've gotten that title myself!" Jiraiya boasts.

"If he hadn't outsmarted you, then you would have," Tsunade points out before letting out a sigh. "Sometimes, I wonder what he's up too."

"Ever since he disappeared after his title loss, I've been searching all over the world for him. I came back emptyhanded," the white haired man mutters.

"He probably had his reasons for leaving. I believe it's best to wait until he chooses to show up," Professor Sarutobi advises his former student. "Anyway Kushina, you think Naruto will grow up to be just like his father?"

"Probably, who wouldn't want to be a Pokémon trainer?" the redhead mother chirps. "Plus, his father is the champion of the Konoha region. That's someone every kids would want."

"Maybe he'll want a different career path. A Pokémon breeder, a Pokémon Showcase performer, a Pokémon Contest coordinator, a Pokémon researcher, or a medical doctor for Pokémon and/or humans," Tsunade lists. "There's more to life than just Pokémon battling."

"I know, but I have the feeling that Naruto will want to battle side by side with Pokémon," Kushina replies.

"Plus, being a Pokémon trainer has the best chance of attracting women!" Jiraiya adds.

"Jiraiya, I hope you're aren't planning on making Naruto into a pervert like you," Tsunade warns her friend. "It's bad enough that you write smut, but it's worse if you're trying to corrupt the mind of a young boy."

"I'm not just a pervert. I'm a Super Pervert!" the white haired man exclaims proudly. "Also, my stories aren't smut. They're works of art! I'm following my job as Naruto's godfather by helping him grow into the man he's meant to be."

"Whatever it may be, I'm positive that Naruto will have a bright future," Professor Sarutobi says, stopping the argument between his two former students. "I can sense the Will of Fire inside him. Now then, let's continue watching Minato's battle. He needs our support for this match."

* * *

Back in Hokage City's stadium, the Pokémon battle between Konoha League Champion Minato and mysterious masked challenger Tobi has gotten intense. Both combatants are down to two Pokémon each. Both trainers are staring at each other while the crowd cheers them on to continue.

On Minato's side is a dark blue and teal, bipedal Pokémon resembling a poison dart frog. On Tobi's side is a Ninetales, one similar to Kushina's. Both of them have been summoned onto the battlefields by their masters, giving each other a glare while waiting to receive an attack order.

 _ **"What an interesting night so far! This battle has been really heating up, no kidding! Now we'll get to see Minato's Toxicroak in action against Tobi's Ninetales!**_

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" Tobi shouts. The fire-type grows and releases a stream of fire at the champion's Pokémon.

"Dodge it and use Brick Break!" Minato orders. The Toxicroak quickly moves away from the fire attack, and its right arm glows a white light. The poison/fighting-type rushes towards the fox Pokémon, striking a blow at the left side of its face. Ninetales gets knocked away but still stays on its feet.

"Quick Attack!" the masked challenger shouts. The fire-type attacks the frog Pokémon in a quick burst of speed, slamming its body against Toxicroak's.

"You okay?" Minato asks his Pokémon, which nods its head. "Alright, use Sludge Bomb!" Toxicroak hurls out filthy sludge at its opponent.

"Ninetales, counter with another Flamethrower!" Tobi yells out. The fire-type releases another stream of fire from its mouth, hitting the Sludge Bomb which creates a small explosion.

 _ **"What a collision between attacks! This battle is just getting interesting by the minute, displaying the power of both Pokémon! What are our trainers planning next?!"**_

"Quick Attack!" Tobi shouts as the dust and smoke clears out.

"Wait for it, and then use Poison Jab," the blonde champion quietly instructs his Pokémon. Toxicroak nods and waits for its opponent to arrive. Once the fire-type has gotten close, the frog Pokémon strikes it with the spike of its right hand. Ninetales got up from the hit but glows purple, indicating that it has been poison by Toxicroak's attack.

"Tch, no matter," Tobi mutters, taking out a Full Restore and uses it to heal his Pokémon back to full heath without the poisoning.

"The challenger has used up his final legal healing item!" the referee announces.

"Now Ninetales, use another Flamethrower!" the masked man shouts. The fox Pokémon releases another stream of fire at the poison/fighting-type.

"Dodge it and use Toxic!" Minato orders. Toxicroak jumps away from the attack and sprays a purple liquid at the fire-type, poisoning it once more.

"Damn it!" Tobi growls, seeing the state his Pokémon is in. "I need to finish this round quick. Ninetales, go with Fire Blast!" The fire-type launches a giant flaming kanji, which hits Toxicroak and knocks the poison/fighting-type onto the ground. Meanwhile, Ninetales pants as it feels the effects of the poisoning.

"Toxicroak, are you okay?!" Minato asks his Pokémon gets up, struggling for a bit. The frog Pokémon nods his head, having a determined look on his face.

"Don't let it attack. Use Quick Attack!" the masked challenger shouts. Ninetales races towards the poison/fighting-type, ready to hit its opponent with the physical attack.

"Venoshock!" the blonde champion yells out. Toxicroak releases a purple a liquid at the fire-type, drenching it. Ninetales collapses from the hit, fainting. Tobi stares at his Pokémon. Minato couldn't read the expression of his young challenger but guesses that he's shocked at receiving another loss.

"Ninetales is unable to battle. The winner is Toxicroak!" the referee announces.

" _ **What another spectacle! Our champion Minato once again uses a brilliant strategy, poisoning his opponent's Pokémon before using Venoshock! Venoshock is a poison-type move that doubles its attack power if the opposing Pokémon is already poisoned. Tobi is down to one last Pokémon while Minato has two left! Will the challenger prevail or will our champion continue to reign supreme?!"**_

"You've proven why you're the champion of this region, but I will emerge victorious in this battle!" Tobi exclaims, throwing out his Pokeball. "Go, Dusknoir!" The Pokémon that the masked challenger released appears to be a primarily gray Pokémon somewhat resembling a cyclops. Its cylindrical head is light gray with a single eye that has a yellow iris and a red pupil. It has well-developed arms with two yellow bands near its wrists and large, gray hands.

"Do you think you can continue?" Minato asks his Toxicroak, who gives a nod of confidence.

"Dusknoir, let's start this round with Future Sight," Tobi tells his Pokémon. The ghost-type raises its hands and creates a ball of white electricity. A wormhole appears above it, and the ball goes into it. The wormhole disappears shortly after.

" _ **And the challenger Tobi starts off this round with a Future Sight attack! Minato has to be careful, since it'll appear at an unexpected time!"**_

"Toxicroak, let's end this quick! Use Sludge Bomb!" Minato shouts.

"Counter with Shadow Sneak!" the masked challenger orders. Before Toxicroak could launch its attack, Dusknoir quickly disappears into the shadows that it creates. The shadows extends towards the poison/fighting type, in which the ghost-type suddenly pops out from and uppercuts its opponent. Toxicroak lands painfully on the ground, fainting in the process.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle. The winner is Dusknoir!" the referee announces.

"Toxicroak, are you okay?" Minato asks his Pokémon as he kneels beside it. The poison/fighting-type lets out a weak croak and nods. "You did well. Have some rest." After complimenting his longtime companion, the champion returns his Pokémon back into its Pokeball. He takes out another Pokeball and throws it. "Go Manectric!"

A canine, quadruped Pokémon is released from the ball. It has a body that's mainly blue with a spiky, yellow mane on its head and yellow tufts of fur on its haunches and around its front feet. Its mane sticks straight up and has three points. It has a jagged upper jaw, red eyes, and holes on either side of its head that seem to be its ears. Each of its paws has three claws. Its blue, spike-like tail is bent at a sharp angle.

What's unique about this Pokémon is that it's wearing a collar containing a red, blue, and yellow stone. Tobi notices the collar and grips his hand into a fist. He knows about the stone it has and the capabilities it can do. If he wants to win this match, he has to be careful.

" _ **It seems that our champion has gone with his trusty Manectric. An interesting choice for the last round of this wonderful Pokémon battle! Who will win to be champion of the Konoha region?!"**_

"Manectric, use Electric Terrain!" Minato instructs. The canine howls as it releases electricity bolts from its body, which causes its body and the surrounding area to glow yellow.

"Dusknoir, hit it with a Shadow Ball!" Tobi shouts. Dusknoir holds its hands together as it creates a black ball of ghost energy. One done, it launches the attack at the electric-type.

"Dodge it quickly and uses Rain Dance!" the blonde champion orders his Pokémon. Manectric successfully manages to dodge the attack and howls, summoning dark rain clouds above the field. Once they are summoned, the clouds begins raining. Electricity surges through the ground.

"Just what is he doing?" the masked challenger mutters to himself. Suddenly, a wormhole appears out of nowhere and white lightning shoots out of it, hitting the electric-type!

"Manectric!" Minato cries out with worry while Tobi smirks behind his mask. It seems that Dunois's Future Sight has taken place, thus giving him the opportunity to attack.

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Sneak!" Tobi shouts. The ghost-type creates a new sets of shadows and disappears into them. They extend to Manectric, with Dusknoir popping out of the shadows once again and uppercuts the electric-type. The champion watches as his Pokémon lands on the ground, having to endure two attacks back to back.

" _ **Wow, what a devastating blow by Dusknoir's Shadow Sneak! Can Manectric continue this match, or will our champion be dethroned?!"**_

"Manectric, ready for it?" Minato asks his Pokémon. The canine barks as it stands back up. The blonde champions raises his right arm up, revealing a metal wristband that contains a multi-colored stone. The stone on Manectric's collar started glowing as well as the stone in Minato's wristband. Soon, white lights appear from the electric-type's stone before enveloping the Pokémon's body. It began to change, gaining new features. Eventually, the transformation stops and a symbol appears briefly.

"Damn it," Tobi mutters, having watched the entire evolution along with everyone else.

With the transformation done, Manectric now has a new appearance. The yellow mane is considerably larger than its previous state. The center spike on its head has shifted and now forms a large, tilted growth that extends over its snout and has a point on either end. The remaining two head spikes are thinner, longer, and have small, pointed bulbs in place of the earholes. The yellow and blue Pokémon now lacks the sharply angled tail of its previous state but instead has red claws.

" _ **What an amazing turn of events! Minato's Manectric has Mega-Evolved into a Mega Manectric! This is going to be hard for the challenger Tobi!"**_

"No matter. I can still handle this!" Tobi exclaims. "Dusknoir, use Night Shade!" The ghost-type shoots a dark beam at the electric type.

"Dodge and use Thunder Fang!" Minato shouts. The canine runs towards the cyclops, dodging the blasts. It opens its mouth, electricity surging through its teeth. Manectric clamps its jaws on the ghost-type's left arm, injuring it.

"Shake it off with Shadow Punch!" the masked challenger tells his Pokémon. The Dusknoir's right hand begins to be wrapped in shadows, and the ghost-type punches its opponent.

"Don't let go!" the blonde champion cheers his Pokémon on. Manectric continues to bite down on Dusknoir while continuously receiving Shadow Punch. "Okay Manectric, use Thunder!" Suddenly, thunder begins roar within the rain clouds. A bolt of lightning strikes down from the clouds and hits the two Pokémon, sending high voltage of electricity into them.

The attack finishes and Manectric lets go of the ghost-type, who have smoke sizzling from its body. The electric-type lands on the ground and pants. Dusknoir hovers over it before it collapses onto the floor with its eye turning into a swirl, indicating that it has fainted due. Manectric looks back to its master and barks.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle. The winner is Manectric, and Minato Kamikazed is therefore the winner of this battle!" The referee announces, pointing the green flag towards the blonde.

" _ **There you have it folks! After a hard-fought battle, Minato kamikaze manages to retain his title of Konoha League Champion!"**_

"We did it, Manectric!" Minato cheers, hugging his Pokémon. The electric-type barks happily while the stadium is filled with cheers from the crowd. Back at the hospital, Kushina is seen cheering alongside with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Professor Sarutobi. Meanwhile in the stadium's stands, Orochimaru looks at the field with an eerie grin.

"Return, Dusknoir," Tobi mutters, placing his Pokémon back into its Pokeball. He turns around, making his way to exit the field. However, Minato notices this.

"Hold up!" the blonde champion calls out, stopping the masked teen. "What's your name, kid?"

"You already know my name," Tobi answers.

"I doubt your name is Tobi," Minato replies. The masked teen stays silent for a while before giving a different answer.

"Madara. Madara Uchiha," the challenger says. The blonde champion raises an eyebrow before giving a smirk.

"You're definitely not Madara Uchiha. However, you gave me a big hint though. And judging by your hair, voice, body appearance, and alias, I know who you are now," Minato states. "It's been a while, hasn't it Obito?" The masked figure stays still, frozen at what the champion just said before regaining his composure.

"Yes, it has, sensei," the now identified individual responds. "I didn't know you'll figure out my identity."

"I'll admit. The mask did have me fooled," Minato says before his face turned serious. "We were all worried when we didn't hear from you. All of your friends are waiting for you to come back." Obito stays silent for a while.

"How's Rin?" the masked teen asks.

"Waiting everyday wondering if you'll ever come back," the blonde champion replies.

"I see," Obito mutters before turning around. "Tell her that I will come back. She doesn't have to worry about me." With that being said, the masked teen makes his way to the exit.

"You sure?" Minato whispers. He watches as his former student leaves the field, surrounded by the cheers of Konoha.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. More will arrive, but probably not as long as this one. What do you a think? Let me know in the reviews.**


	2. A New Dawn

Prologue Part 2: A New Dawn

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Pokémon: Shinobi Version. Let it be known that when the main characters go on their Pokémon journey, I will add a list of their Pokémon.**

 **Quick Piece of Info: The Uzu Region (this story's version of Uzushiogakure) is the story's equivalent to the Alola Region.**

 **Anyway, let's start the story.**

* * *

 **4 YEARS LATER**

A little blonde toddler is seen in a household, playing with the Ninetales known as Kurama. The young boy is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, now four years old. He's a boy full of energy and mischief, living with his parents since his birth. The toddler happily got along with the Fire-type, who appears to feel the same way.

"Oh Naruto, dinner's ready!" a female voice calls out from the kitchen. Stepping out from it is Kushina, who doesn't look like she aged since giving birth to her son.

"Yay, food!" the blonde toddler cheers, running towards his mother. Kushina gives a small laugh as she embraces her son with an open hug.

"I'm home!" a male voice calls out after the sound of an open door is heard.

"Daddy!" Naruto shouts with excitement as he runs towards the front door. Entering the house is Minato, still wearing his Konoha League Champion gear. Behind the blonde man are three guests. Two of the guests are recognizable, being Jiraiya and Professor Sarutobi. However, the third guest is a mystery.

The third guest is a male in his late teens with spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and is wearing a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. He's wearing a dark blue mask that's covering the lower half of his face, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, a green jacket, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. He also has a scar over his left eye.

"Grampa! Uncle! Big Brother!" Naruto greets them in happiness.

"Hello Naruto!" they each greeted back with the same amount of enthusiasm. While not biologically related to the boy, Professor Sarutobi was often seen as a grandfather figure to the boy. For Jiraiya, it would be weird if Naruto called him 'godfather' so he allowed the kid to call him 'uncle' instead.

"Hello, Kakashi," Kushina greets the masked teen, identifying the third guest. "Hello to you too, Professor Sarutobi. You too, Master Jiraiya."

"Hello Kushina. I have to say, you look lovely today as always," Jiraiya tells the redhead.

"Aww, thank you," Kushina thanks.

"How have you guys been doing?" Professor Sarutobi asks.

"We've been doing fine. Naruto is full of energy as always, running around and playing with Kurama," the redhead answers.

"That's good to hear," Kakashi says. The masked teen is in good terms with the family, having been a student of Minato when he was younger. He once won the Konoha League tournament, only to lose to the regional champion himself. "Anyway, thank you for having us here."

"No, thank you," Kushina replies. "After all, you are the Elite Four member who kept this year's tournament winner from challenging my husband."

"That guy was too full of himself and wasn't qualified enough when he decided to challenge the Elite Four," Jiraiya states. "Either way, Minato gets to continue being Konoha's Pokémon champion for another year."

"Kakashi just proved why he deserves to be on the Elite Four. Let's not make this about me," Minato sheepishly pleads. "Anyway, let's all have dinner that my lovely wife made. After which, we could check on TV to see if there's a championship match taking place at another region."

"Actually, Minato. There's only one championship match taking place tonight," Professor Sarutobi tells the blonde champion.

"Really? Where?" Minato asks

"The Ame Region," Kakashi answers, surprising everyone except himself, the professor, and Naruto. The former two knew of the news while the young toddler doesn't understand what's going on.

"Uh. It seems someone's finally able to challenge Hanzo the Salamence," Jiraiya states. "That guy's tough. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and I couldn't beat the man, separately and together."

"The challenger must have some pretty good Pokémon then," Minato mutters before looking at his son. "What do you say Naruto? Want to see a Pokémon battle?"

"Yay! Pokémon battle!" the blonde toddler cheers and claps.

"But first, let's eat. There's enough time until the championship match airs on Pay-Per-View," Kushina advises. The rest of the males nod their heads and follows the family into the dining room.

Time passed until dinner is over. Everyone is in the kitchen with Minato going through the TV. Matches in other regions are usually aired in their local stations for their own, but championship battles are aired on Pay-Per-View so the rest of the world can watch. Pokémon battles that can decided who'll continue as regional champion are exciting to watch.

Minato finds the channel, showing the Ame region's main stadium for its Pokémon League tournament. It's large but not as large as the stadium in Hokage City. It can be shown on the screen that it's raining at the city the stadium is in. The Ame region is known to have lots of rain in its major cities. It didn't take long until the announcers can be heard from the television.

 _ **"Welcome viewers, to the Ame Region Pokémon League Championship! Tonight, we get to see our regional champion Hanzo the Salamence defend his title against his new challenger. It's been years since the man had to be in this situation. No tournament winner has ever gotten passed his Elite Four!"**_

 _Appearing on the screen is the current champion of the Ame region, Hanzo. He's a rather muscular man of above-average height with long blond hair reaching down to his back and a prominent scar on his right cheek. He has a dark hat on his head, and his lower face is mostly obscured by a helmet-like respirator._

 _Hanzo is wearing a loose wetsuit-like outfit, accented by bandages wrapped around his wrists and lower legs, a flak jacket with swirls on a chest-plate, sandals and a dark cloak that reaches down below his waist. Underneath this wetsuit, he dons a dark, short-sleeved, midriff shirt which exposes his lower abdomen._

"There's Hanzo, in all his might and glory," Jiraiya states.

"Why is he wearing that on his face?" Naruto asks.

"He's a strange man, Naruto," Kushina answers her son.

"You mean like big brother?" the blonde toddler says.

"I'm not strange. It just keeps me from getting sick," Kakashi responds. Everyone else in the living room laughs.

 _ **"Here's comes the challenger, donning the fearsome moniker known as Pain!"**_

 _Entering the battlefield is a male who appears to be the same age as Minato. The man appears to have pale skin and straight red hair like Kushina's. Part of "Pain's" hair is covering his right eye, but his left can be seen. The eye, presumably like its counterpart, is entirely purple with black rings surrounding its pupil. "Pain" is wearing a black cloak with red clouds decorating it, covering the clothes that he's wearing underneath._

"Nagato?!" Jiraiya screams in shock as he quickly stood up, surprising the people around him.

"Is there something wrong?" Professor Sarutobi asks his former pupil.

"He's one of the three orphans I trained during my journey in the Ame region over ten years ago," Jiraiya answers, pointing at the television screen. "For three years over there, I personally trained three orphaned children before they went on their Pokémon journey. Their names were Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato."

"Cousin Nagato! No wonder he looks so familiar!" Kushina cheers excitedly.

"Huh?" Minato asks in confusion.

"Back in the Uzu region during my childhood, I remember playing with a cousin named Nagato before he moved to the Ame region with his parents," the redhead explains to her husband. However, a worried frown appears on her face. "Master Jiraiya, you said he was with two other orphans, right? Did something happen to Uncle Iso and Aunt Fuso?"

"I'm sorry, Kushina. He once told me that his parents died during a home invasion," Jiraiya answers with sorrow. "I didn't know he was a long-lost relative." The redhead droops her head in sadness, hearing the bitter news. Naruto perks his head up, sensing the negative emotions his mother is feeling.

"Mommy, is something wrong?" the blonde toddler asks.

"N-Nothing. Nothing is wrong," Kushina quickly answers, trying to be cheerful for her son. "Mommy's just… happy that she found another relative. An uncle for you, actually."

"Yay, a new uncle!" Naruto quickly cheers.

"Kushina…" Minato calls out to his wife with a worried look on his face.

"It's okay, Minato. The past is the past now. There's nothing that can be done. Right now, what's important is that my Cousin Nagato is alive and well. We need to cheer him on for his important match," Kushina states, paying her attention to the television.

 _Nagato and Hanzo are seen having a stare down against each other. The referee has already announced the rules, allowing both trainers to use a limited amount of healing items. Both men take out a Pokeball and throws them into the battlefield, causing the devices to open and release their Pokémon._

 _Hanzo's Pokeball releases a green, bipedal, reptilian Pokémon. On both sides of its head are yellow frills, which are connected by lines to its yellow lips and rings around its eyes. There are small ridges on its shoulders and a red zigzag stripe around its midsection. Its hands and feet have three short digits each and has yellow soles. It also has a long skinny tail that is curled tightly in a spiral._

 _Nagato's Pokeball releases a bipedal Pokémon with a spike located on its tail. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as its thumbs, and two large nails make up its toes. Its head is composed of a skull that is a part of his body. Its thin body is black, and its skull has a dark, flame-like mark between the pale gray eyes. The Pokémon appears to be holding a long bone with blue fire at each end._

 _ **"Our champion Hanzo has started off with his Kecleon, a Normal-type that can camouflage with its surroundings. Meanwhile, our challenger Pain started off with his exotic Uzu Form Marowak. Someone must have visited the Uzu region."**_

"A Ghost type vs a Normal type? I can't see that matchup work out," Jiraiya comments.

"Ah, but the Uzu Form Marowak also has a second typing. The Pokémon is part Fire-type," Kushina points out. "Therefore, Cousin Nagato does have the advantage. Besides, the Uzu Form can learn the ground moves that its counterpart knows."

 _"Marowak, Flame Wheel!" Nagato orders. The Bone Keeper Pokémon jumps up and spins its body into a wheel, engulfing its body in blue flames. The Ghost and Fire-type charges towards the chameleon with intense speed._

 _"Kecleon, stop it with Ancient Power," Hanzo says with a confident smirk. The Color Swap Pokémon's body began to glow white, and a silver ball of energy begins to form in front of it. Kecleon aims the ball at the charging Pokémon and fires it. Doing so boosts the Normal-type Pokémon._

 _"Careful Marowak!" the redhead calls out. The Bone Keeper Pokémon maneuvers around the attack and continues the Flame Wheel attack, landing a direct hit on Kecleon. This causes an unfortunate consequence for the Normal-type due to its ability, Color. As a result of the attack, Kecleon is now a Fire-type._

 _"No matter. Kecleon, use Psybeam!" Hanzo orders. The Normal turned Fire-type shoots a multicolored beam from its eyes at Marowak._

 _"Bonemerang," Nagato tells his Pokémon. Marowak throws its fire bone but takes a hit from the Psychic type attack. The bone hits Kecleon right in the face before looping around and hits the Color Swap Pokémon at the back of his head. The fire bone flies back into Marowak's hand. This attack changes Kecleon's type from Fire to Ground now._

"That last move did more damage than it appears," Kakashi notes.

"It's obvious that he's using his opponent's ability to his advantage," Professor Sarutobi states.

 _"Damn it," Hanzo muttered in his breathe. "Use Sucker Punch!"_ _In a surprise burst of speed, Kecleon rushes towards Marowak. However, a smirk appears on Nagato's face._

 _"Will-O-Wisp!" the redhead commands. A look of astonishment appears on Kecleon's and Hanzo's faces when the Dark-type attack goes through Marowak. The Bone Keeper turns around and hits its opponent with blue fireballs, burning the chameleon and changes its type back to Fire._

 _ **"An interesting display by the challenger known as Pain! Sucker Punch fails if the opposing Pokémon isn't preparing to use a Special or Physical Attack!"**_

 _"Shadow Claw!" Hanzo shouts in frustration. A dark purple aura envelops Kecleon's right hand and forms into sharp claws, with the Color Swap Pokémon charging towards Marowak. Once again, Nagato gives a smirk._

 _"Hex!" the redhead says. Marowak's eyes start to glow red and purple, stopping Kecleon in its tracks by enveloping it with red and purple energy which renders the Pokémon helpless. The Color Swap Pokémon is suddenly dropped onto the ground, fainting because of the attack. The crowd cheers at the end of the round._

"What a brilliant strategy," Minato says. "He afflicts his opponent's Pokémon with a status before using a move that doubles its attack because of the condition."

"Talk about overkill," Kakashi responds.

"You can thank me. After all, I taught him everything he knows," Jiraiya states proudly.

 _"Kecleon is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Marowak!" the referee states, raising a red flag towards Nagato. The crowd continues to cheer._

" _ **Amazing! The challenger Pain has won the first round of this Championship Battle, but the event isn't over yet!"**_

 _Hanzo growls in frustration and returns Kecleon back into its Pokeball. He takes out another one and throws it into the battlefield, releasing his next Pokémon._

 _It is a yellow lizard-like Pokémon that has an orange tail with a black tip. Its head is completely black except for its yellow lower-jaw. It also has two points over its eyes, which contain blue irises. There are also orange bands with a zigzag pattern on the Pokémon's hind legs._

" _Marowak, return," Nagato says, returning his Pokémon back into its ball. This act confuses the audience and Hanzo himself. The redhead takes out another Pokeball and releases a new Pokémon._

"Why is he switching from Marowak?" Kushina asks. "It barely took any damage. Plus, it clearly has Ground-type attacks super effective against an Electric-type like Heliolisk."

"Don't worry, Kushina. I'm sure Nagato knows what he's doing," Jiraiya assures her.

 _Nagato's next Pokémon is large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. It has narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on its forehead and a ridge of spines down its back. Gray plates cover its chest and belly, and there is a gray rounded spine on each elbow. Each hand was three claws, while foot has only a single hoof-like nail. It also has a long, powerful tail._

" _ **And our challenger Pain has switched from his Uzu Form Marowak to a Nidoking. It's a smart move since the Pokémon is part Ground, disallowing it from taking damage from Electric-type attacks! This spells trouble for the champion Hanzo."**_

" _Ha, that gives me the next turn!" Hanzo exclaims. "Heliolisk, use Bulldoze!" The Electric-type stomps on the ground, creating a shockwave that heads toward Nidoking._

" _Counter with Earth Power!" Nagato instructs. The Poison and Ground-type's body glows yellow, and it punches the ground. Glowing gold cracks begins to form, heading towards Heliolisk. The two Ground-type attacks connect, resulting in an explosion that creates a large crater in the middle of the battlefield._

"Cool!" Naruto shouts in excitement, watching the fight in television.

"Such power," Professor Sarutobi mutters in awe.

"I told you Nagato knows what to do! Everything he's doing, he learned it from me!" Jiraiya proclaims.

"He's doing so well, he's can actually managed to reach the championship. Something that you failed to do," Kushina teases, receiving a pout from the self-proclaimed Super Pervert.

"You wound me Kushina," the whitehaired man says, receiving chuckles from everyone else.

" _Razor Wind!" Hanzo orders. Heliolisk nods and shoots multiple crescent blades of wind at its opponent._

" _Take the hit, then use Earthquake," Nagato tells his Pokémon. Nidoking nods and stands its ground, receiving multiple hits from the blades. However, the Normal-type move barely fazed the Poison and Ground-type. Nidoking jumps into the air and comes down with a slam, creating white shockwaves in the ground._

 _The shockwaves erupts from beneath Heliolisk, sending the Electric and Normal-type flying into the air. The yellow lizard lands painfully on the ground, with Hanzo watching with concern. Heliolisk struggles to get up from the attack, only to collapse from fainting. The super effective was too much for the yellow lizard._

" _Heliolisk is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Nidoking!" the referee states, raising the red flag towards Nagato. The redhead receives another round of cheers from the audience. Hanzo raises his Pokeball, returning Heliolisk back into it and switches it to another Pokeball._

" _ **Another impressive win for the challenger Pain! It seems that the cloaked redhead is on a roll! Will our champion Hanzo be able to make a successful comeback?"**_

" _Go, Scrafty!" Hanzo shouts, throwing the next Pokeball into the battlefield. The capsule opens up and releases another bipedal lizard-like Pokémon. Its body is orange, with thin arms and a gray, scaled belly. It has oval, wide-set eyes with small pupils and gray eyelids, as well as small nostrils and a wide mouth with bared teeth, giving it the appearance of a permanent sneer. It sports a red crest on its head, similar in appearance to a Mohawk._

" _Nidoking, return," Nagato says, returning his purple Pokémon back into its Pokeball. Hanzo growls in frustration as he sees his opponent switching to another Pokémon._

"He's switching to another Pokémon?" Kakashi asks. "It didn't even take any damage during its round. It's obviously healthy."

"True, but Scrafty is part Fighting-type which is well dangerous against a Ground-type like Nidoking," Minato tells his former student.

 _Nagato throws a new Pokeball, releasing a large bat-like Pokémon with enormous ears. It has a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back and has two black wings lined with a dusky purple with maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane fans between its ribcage and wings._

" _ **Pain switches out his Nidoking for a Noivern, once again gaining the type advantage! Let's see what Hanzo can do in this situation!"**_

" _Scrafty, Head Smash!" Hanzo shouts. The Dark and Fighting-type is suddenly surrounded by a bluish-white glow and charges towards Noivern._

" _Dodge and use Hurricane!" Nagato instructs. The Sound Wave Pokémon flies out of the way from Scrafty. Its wings glow blue, and Noivern flaps them to release powerful gusts of wind. The wind wraps around the Dark and Fighting-type, sending it flying into the sky and damages the Pokémon._

 _Once the winds stop, Scrafty falls to the ground and hits it with a heavy thud. Luckily for the Dark and Fighting-type, it manages to get back up despite receiving heavy damage from the super effective move. Unfortunately, it can't stay still and has a dizzy look on its face. A surprised but frustrated look appears on Hanzo's face._

"What's wrong with that Pokémon?" Naruto asks.

"It's confused because of Noivern's attack," Professor Sarutobi explains as best as he could.

 _Hanzo stares at the battlefield with intensity. He can't risk using a Fighting-type move due to the state of his Pokémon. Even if Scrafty passes its confusion, it can still hurt itself if it misses. The champion is still surprised that the Dark and Fighting-type got back up from a powerful Flying-type move such as Hurricane._

" _Scrafty, use Crunch!" Hanzo orders. His Pokémon opens its mouth with its teeth glowing right. Scrafty looks like it was about to charge at Noivern, only to bite its own arm. It hurt itself in its confusion. The Dark and Fighting-type suddenly collapses onto the ground with its eyes being replaced by swirls._

" _Scrafty is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Noivern!" The referee announces, raising the red flag to Nagato. The crowd erupts into a roar of cheers._

" _ **Another win for Pain! The challenger seems to be dominating this match! Will we see a new champion after this match?!"**_

"Nagato is really sweeping through this match!" Kushina cheers. "I'm so proud of him!"

"He really is strong. He might be able to give me a run of my money," Minato says.

"No daddy! You're stronger!" Naruto tells his father.

"Aw, thank you Naruto," the blonde champion responds with a smile.

 _Hanzo returns Scrafty back into its Pokeball and takes out another one. He throws it into the battlefield, releasing a dark grey Pokémon resembling a salamander. It has a thin dark grey body with a purple underside. Its head is dark grey with purple eyes and slit pupils. It has a long, dark grey tail with a pink underside and two protrusions come out form the tail's base._

"A Salazzle? Did he get it from the Uzu region?" Kushina asks.

"Probably. Hanzo always has a theme and sticks to it," Kakashi notes.

"I remember that Salazzle. Her Corrosive ability is a pain," Jiraiya warns.

" _Noivern, return," Nagato says, returning the Dragon and Flying-type back into its Pokeball. The redhead takes out another one and throws it to the battlefield, releasing his next Pokémon. Nagato's new Pokémon is yellow with a humanoid structure and large mustache. Its snout is long and thin, and it has long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head._

 _Additional spike protrude from each cheek. Covering its yellow, skeletal body are brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. A unique characteristic about the Pokémon is that it wields a silver spoon in each hand._

"He has an Alakazam. Looks like game over for Hanzo," Minato states.

" _ **The challenger Pain has just switched out his Noivern for the Psychic Pokémon Alakazam, having a type advantage over Hanzo's Salazzle! This is not a good day for the champion."**_

" _You won't win this round, no matter the type advantage!" Hanzo shouts. "Salazzle, use Dragon Pulse!"_

" _Alakazam, Teleport," Nagato says with a smirk. The Psychic-type places a finger on its forehead and instantly disappears, causing the attack to miss._

" _What?!" Hanzo shouts in frustration. Alakazam instantly appears at another part of the battlefield, causing the champion to growl in anger. "Salazzle, use Flamethrower!"_

" _Teleport," the redhead says again. The Psychic-type once again disappears, causing the attack to miss._

" _Stop spamming that annoying move! Fight already!" the champion yells at his opponent once Alakazam appears again._

" _If you want to lose so badly, then so be it," Nagato mutters. "Alakazam, Telekinesis." The Psychic-type's eyes begin to glow green, and Salazzle instantly begins to float into the air while surrounded by green energy. The Poison and Fire-type looks surprised and struggles to get down. "Your Salazzle will be stuck in the air for quite a while, making it an easy target."_

"I have to say Jiraiya, that former student of yours is really doing an excellent performance," Professor Sarutobi compliments. "He's a genius when it comes to Pokémon battling after seeing the strategy he pulled off."

"He's beginning to surprise me too," Jiraiya admits. "However, Nagato has always displayed a knack for battling. He always enjoyed it despite his shy and elusive nature."

" _Your tricks won't work forever!" Hanzo shouts. "Salazzle, use Dragon Pulse!" While in the air, Salazzle creates a ball of green energy and shoots it at the Psychic-type._

" _Send it back with Psychic," Nagato tells his Pokémon. Alakazam's eyes glow blue and the energy ball suddenly stops in midair, suddenly being outlined by a blue aura. The Dragon Pulse is instantly sent back towards Salazzle, creating a small explosion when it contacted the Poison and Fire-type. Despite getting hit, Salazzle is still floating in the air._

" _Flame Burst!" Hanzo commands. Salazzle swings its tail, sending red liquid towards the Psychic-type._

" _Psycho Cut," the redhead says. Five pink crescent-like blades of energy appear in front of Alakazam, and the Psychic-type sends them at the Fire move. Both attacks collide, creating a small explosion in the air. Hanzo growls as the smoke is blocking his vision. Meanwhile, Nagato remains calm. "Psychic."_

 _Due to still holding Salazzle with Telekinesis and being a powerful Psychic-type Pokémon, Alakazam is still able to sense Salazzle despite the cloud of smoke. Salazzle's outline suddenly changes from green to blue, and the Poison and Fire-type is slammed onto the ground much to Hanzo's surprise. The action is repeated until Salazzle's eyes is replaced with swirls, indicating that it has fainted._

" _Salazzle is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Alakazam!" the referee announces, raising the red flag towards Nagato. The redhead once again receives another round of applause._

"Hanzo is getting desperate and nervous. He doesn't appear to have his head straight, considering he hasn't made any smart moves," Kakashi notes.

"It's been years, heck, decades since Hanzo became champion of the Ame region. No one has been able to get past his Elite Four ever since then," Minato replies.

"When Tsunade, Orochimaru, and I battled him, he admitted to us being worthy challenges despite curb stomping us," Jiraiya states. "All those years has made him lose his skill."

"It seems Cousin Nagato made sure to capitalize on that," Kushina mutters.

" _ **Another win for Pain! He's pushing Hanzo into a corner! What will happen next?"**_

" _You've proven yourself to be a worthy adversary," Hanzo states as he returns Salazzle into her Pokeball. "Once I've defeated you, how about you become a member of my Elite Four? I would love to work with someone of your caliber."_

" _A tempting offer, but how can I accept it when it clearly shows that I'm going to be the new champion," Nagato responds._

" _Such pride. Let's see how you handle my next Pokémon!" Hanzo exclaims as he throws a new Pokeball into the battlefield, releasing a new Pokémon. It has a thick maroon-colored body, a black back, and a white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail._

 _Its head is slightly pointed and contains a distinctive black membrane that surrounds both eyes. The outline of the membrane angles upward sharply, coming to points above the top of the head. Another notable feature is its long snout, containing a black stripe around the bridge, and large pointed nostrils on the end._

" _Alakazam, return," Nagato says, returning his Pokémon back into its Pokeball._

"It's a smart move for him to do. A Psychic-type like Alakazam won't have any affect against Dark-types like Krookodile," Professor Sarutobi says.

" _Go, Lucario!" the redhead shouts, throwing his Pokeball into the battlefield. The capsule opens, releasing a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest._

 _It has a long snout and ears and possesses cream-colored fur on its torso and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head. A notable feature is that Lucario has a wristband on its left arm that's containing a multicolored stone._

"His Lucario has a Mega Stone?!" Minato asks with a surprised look on his face.

"That must mean he has a keystone to trigger its Mega Evolution," Kakashi notes.

"What's that?" Naruto asks win confusion.

"It's a way to make Pokémon stronger, a transformation," Professor Sarutobi tells the young toddler.

" _Krookodile, stay out of sight. Use Dig!" Hanzo commands. The Dark and Ground-type jumps into the air and dives into the ground face first, burrowing itself underground. Nagato doesn't seem worried though, and a smirk appears on his face._

" _Lucario, find him with your Aura," the redhead tells his Pokémon. The Fighting and Steel-type nods and kneels, placing its palm on the ground. It closes its eyes and waits patiently. Lucario suddenly opens its eyes in alert and jumps away from its spot. Krookodile pops out of the ground a few seconds after, surprise that its attack didn't work._

" _Quick, use Aura Sphere!" Nagato instructs. Lucario puts its hands together and creates a blue ball of energy in between them. The Fighting and Steel-type roars as it fires the projectile at its opponent. The Fighting move successfully hits Krookodile, sending the Pokémon tumbling away._

" _But how?!" Hanzo asks, causing his opponent to chuckle._

" _The Lucario are a very special Pokémon species. Their lineage possesses a powerful ability that no other Pokémon species has. They're a reclusive species, but I was lucky to have found this one," Nagato explains, causing Hanzo to growl._

" _Krookodile, use Crunch," the champion orders. The Ground and Dark-type opens its mouth, revealing its teeth to be glowing white. It charges towards Lucario, intent on damaging it with its attack._

" _Wait for it, then use Power-Up Punch," Nagato tells his Pokémon. Lucario nods and gets into fighting position. Once Krookodile got close, it leaps and opens its jaws. "Now!" The Fighting and Steel-type's right paw becomes surrounded in an orange aura, and Lucario uses it to land an instant uppercut on Krookodile._

 _The Ground and Dark-type lands painfully on the ground but is still not out. It gets back up on its feet and glares at its opponent. Hanzo looks relieved, glad that he hasn't lost this round but notices the tired expression on his Pokémon._

" _It's still in, huh? I guess we'll have to finish it now," the redhead mutters, pulling out a ring with a stone on it and puts the item on his finger._

"Is, is he going to use Mega Evolution?" Kushina asks.

"It appears so," Jiraiya answers with a nod.

" _Okay Lucario, Mega Evolve!" Nagato shouts. The Pokémon's body instantly turns white as it begins its new transformation. After the transformation is complete, Lucario's body has completely changed._

 _Its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs has slimmed down. It developed more spikes on the back of its paws, which has turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which has also become crimson too. Its appendages grew longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Black markings have formed on its blue fur as well._

"Cool!" Naruto shouts in awe. Meanwhile, the adults are amazed by the transformation.

" _ **The challenger Pain has welcomed us with a display of Mega Evolution, transforming his Lucario into Mega Lucario! What a challenge for the champion Hanzo!"**_

" _So, you've decided to Mega Evolve your Pokémon? Good, but that doesn't mean you'll win that easily," Hanzo states. "Krookodile, use Earthquake!" The Ground and Dark-type jumps into the air and strikes the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield._

" _Detect," Nagato says. Mega Lucario's eyes glow blue, and it jumps into the air to successfully evade Krookodile's attack._

" _What?!" Hanzo shouts. Once Earthquake is over, Mega Lucario lands back on the battlefield. "Outrage!" Krookodile's eyes suddenly glow red as does the rest of its body. The Ground and Dark-type roars as it goes into a rampage, heading straight towards Mega Lucario._

" _Counter," Nagato tells his Pokémon. Mega Lucario's body begins to glow a light blue aura just as Krookodile is about land a hit. However, the Fighting and Steel-type punches the Ground and Dark-type, giving the Pokémon double the amount of damage it was about to land. Krookodile is sent back, landing on the floor with swirls on its eyes._

" _Krookodile is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Mega Lucario!" the referee announces, raising the red flag towards Nagato. The audience erupts into cheers after the displays of action. Meanwhile, Hanzo returns Krookodile into its Pokeball and takes out his last one._

" _ **With another amazing round over, Pain has proven to be a strong Pokémon trainer! Hanzo only has one Pokémon left while his opponent still has a full team!"**_

"It's pretty obvious what's Hanzo's last Pokémon is. It's in his title," Jiraiya states.

" _Go Salamence!" Hanzo shouts, throwing the Pokeball to release his last Pokémon. It's quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It is primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs._

 _Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat fins protrude from either side of its head. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs has three claws. The Pokémon also has a pair of large red wings. A surprising feature is that it has a large collar on its chest containing a Mega Stone._

" _ **Our champion Hanzo has unleashed the most powerful Pokémon on his team! Will we be able to see a battle between Mega Evolution?!"**_

" _You all shall! I'm going all out right now!" Hanzo declares as he activates the keystone attached to his respirator, causing his Salamence to undergo the same transformation Nagato's went through. The Dragon and Flying-type is temporarily evolving, the process known as Mega Evolution._

 _Its wings are melded together into a single huge, crescent-shaped wing. Its face, neck, body and tail are narrower, and its tail is noticeably shorter in length. The ridges above its eyes are now far less prominent, and it no longer possesses the thick, gray scaling over its lower jaw. Instead, the smooth red flesh underneath has been left exposed, increasing its streamline appearance._

" _ **And our champion has just Mega Evolved his Salamence right off the bat! This will prove to be amazing spectacle. It's the fight of the century folks!"**_

" _I apologize, but I have a different Pokémon in mind to fight your Mega Salamence," Nagato announces, returning his Mega Lucario into its Pokeball. This action received a lot of disappointment from the audience, but the redhead merely smirks. He takes out a new Pokeball and throws it into the battlefield, revealing his final Pokémon._

 _Nagato releases a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken._ _Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes._

 _Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around the frog's neck and extends outward behind its head._

"Froakie!" Jiraiya exclaims in excitement.

"Who?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"A Pokémon that I gave to Nagato when he was younger. Before they went on their Pokémon journey, I each gave the three orphans a starter Pokémon. Yahiko chose Charmander, Konan chose Rowlet, and Nagato chose Froakie," the Super Pervert explains. "It seems that it evolved into a Greninja."

"Even so, why chose it? If anything, the only Pokémon that'll be able to do some damage to would be his Noivern," Kakashi says.

"I'm pretty sure Cousin Nagato knows what he's doing," Kushina boasts.

"She's right. We've seen him succeed by doing what seems to be questionable decisions," Minato agrees. "He probably taught his Greninja some Ice moves."

"True. Let's no doubt the young man," Professor Sarutobi advises.

" _A Greninja?" Hanzo asks in disbelief. "What do you hope to accomplish with it? Their species doesn't even Mega Evolve! Even if it does, you can't even do so considering you can only Mega Evolve one Pokémon per battle."_

" _That may be, but Greninja and I have a special bond that deviates from Mega Evolution," Nagato states before focusing on his Water and Dark-type. "Let's go! Greninja, use your full power!" The frog-like Pokémon nods, mimicking the movements of its trainer. A torrent of water erupts from below, engulfing the Water and Dark-type._

 _After the water quickly disperses, Greninja's appearance has significantly changed. Its skin has turned a lighter shade of blue while its face gained red stripes and its cheeks and ears turned black. Its legs appear to be stronger, and the water from the torrent forms into a large shuriken on its back._

" _Impossible!" Hanzo shouts in fear and disbelief while the audience roar an applause._

" _ **Unbelievable folks! Nagato's Greninja has undergone a transformation not triggered by a Mega Stone! What will we see from this form of evolution?! Let's find out!**_

"Professor Sarutobi, what kind of transformation is that?" Minato asks as he and everyone else watches in awe.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen such a form. I know every Mega Evolution form of every Pokémon that is capable of the process. However, I've never seen a Greninja Mega Evolve before," the elderly man answers. "Just like the announcer said, this change took place without the activation of a Mega Stone."

"Not even my Greninja can do that," Jiraiya mutters.

"Is it me, or is the television playing music?" Kakashi asks.

" _Transformation or not, I will not lose!" Hanzo yells. "Salamence, use Thunder Fang!" The large dragon opens its jaws, and electricity begins to surge through its fangs. It flies towards Greninja, ready to chomp and zap its opponent. The Water and Dark-type dashes into the field, ready to fight._

" _Smokescreen!" Nagato shouts. A small black orb forms inside Greninja's right hand, which the frog-like Pokémon throws onto the ground. A large cloud appears as a result, with Mega Salamence flying right through it. Appearing at the other end, the large dragon is surprised to find no Greninja inside its jaw._

" _What?! Did it disappear?" the champion asks._

" _Nope. Above you!" the redhead calls out. Hanzo looks up to see Greninja in the air, descending towards the field. "Water Shuriken!" The Water and Dark-type takes out the large water shuriken from its back and throws it towards the dragon._

" _Dragon Claw!" Hanzo commands. A light-green aura forms around Salamence's hands, shaping into large claws. The dragon roars as it slashes at the shuriken, creating a small explosion._

" _Nightslash!" Nagato yells. Greninja dives towards the dragon, and a short sword made of dark energy forms in its hands. The frog-like Pokémon uses it to hit Salamence right across the face, causing the weapon to disperse._

" _Dragon Tail!" the champion shouts. Salamence's tail glows a light-green aura and uses it to hit Greninja across the chest, sending it back. As the Water and Dark-type gets up, Nagato grits his teeth while clutching onto his chest._

"Is there something wrong with Cousin Nagato?" Kushina asks with concern.

"I'm not sure. Right after his Greninja took that hit, he appeared to be in pain," Jiraiya replies.

"Could that be a limit of his transformation? Taking the same amount of damage as his Pokemon?" Professor Sarutobi wonders in interest.

"If that's the case, then it's a risky move," Minato responds with concern.

"Is it me, or is the television playing a song along with this music?" Kakashi asks.

" _Double Team!" Nagato tells his Pokemon. Suddenly, dozens of clones appear alongside Greninja. Salamence looks among the multiple Greninjas, trying to figure out which one of them is the real one._

" _It doesn't matter! Hit all of them with Dragon Breath!" Hanzo orders. Salamence opens its mouth and fires a light blue beam of energy. The attack hits all clones, almost reaching the real Greninja._

" _Shadow Sneak," the redhead says. The Water and Dark-type dives into the shadows and disappears._

" _Protect!" the champion commands. A turquoise colored force field forms in front of the dragon. Greninja pops out of the shadows and tries to attack its opponent but is blocked by the force field. "Ha! Don't think that your tricks will work on me. My Salamence is always ready for any surprises you might pull."_

" _What about this surprise?" Nagato asks with a smirk once he sees that the force field is gone. "Ice Beam!" Greninja nods and shot a thin beam of ice, hitting Salamence right at the area where the throat meets the torso. The dragon roars in pain from the super effective move, with pieces of frost appearing after the attack._

" _ **And Pain surprised us with the super effective Ice Beam. It's common knowledge that Ice-types has the advantage over Dragon-types. This spells trouble for the champion Hanzo!"**_

" _Salamence, fly up into the sky! Get some distance!" Hanzo commands. The large dragon instantly shot up into the air, trying to get away from the battlefield._

" _Don't let it get away. Use Hydro Pump!" Nagato tells his Pokemon. Greninja nods and cups its hands together, bringing them back. A small blue orb of water begins to form inside its hands._

" _It's going to attack. Counter with Dragon Breath!" Hanzo shouts. Salamence opens its jaws and a light blue orb begins to form inside it. Greninja's water orb begins to grow as does Salamence's orb of dragon energy._

" _Now!" the redhead exclaims. Greninja thrusts his hands upward, sending a powerful stream of water at its opponent._

" _Fire!" the champion commands. Salamence fires the light blue beam of energy, which clashes with the Hydro Pump attack. Instead of resulting in an explosion, the two attacks struggle to gain dominance which excites the audience._

"This is so cool!" Naruto shouts in excitement as he watches the beam struggle.

"He really trained his Greninja well," Professor Sarutobi states. "It must be powerful to go toe to toe with Hanzo's Salamence."

"Like I've said many times before, I taught the boy everything he knows," Jiraiya boasts.

"Come on, Nagato! You too Greninja! You're almost close to claiming championship!" Kushina cheered at the television.

" _This is end, Pain. You don't stand a chance. Salamence is putting all of his power into that attack!" Hanzo exclaims, seeing the Dragon Breath appearing to gain dominance._

" _Greninja, I know you're going at full power. This match, this night, is important to the both of use, so we can't lose. I need you to go past your limits. I need you to GO BEYOND!" Nagato encourages. Greninja roars, putting more energy into the Hydro Pump. The attack plows through Salamence's Dragon Breath until it reaches the dragon, hitting it and creating a huge explosion. From the cloud of smoke is Salamence falling towards the field with its eyes closed._

" _Salamence, I need you to continue fighting. We shouldn't lose. I need you right now!" the champion calls out to his Pokemon. The Dragon and Flying-type immediately opens its eyes and stops itself from hitting the ground. Salamence hovers above the field, but it can be seen panting._

" _I must admire your tenacity, but this fight is no more. Even if your Salamence defeats Greninja, I still have five more healthy Pokemon with one of them still Mega Evolved," Nagato states._

" _If that's the case, then Salamence and I will go down fighting," Hanzo replies. "Salamence, use Dragon Claw!" Once again, a light-green aura appears around the dragon's hands and forms into claws. The Dragon and Flying-type flies towards Greninja, still having the energy to continue fighting._

" _Greninja, let's finish this with a Water Shuriken," the redhead tells his Pokemon. The Water and Dark-type nods and takes out another water shuriken, which enlarges and begins to spin. The frog-like Pokemon races forward to its opponent. As the two Pokemon got close, Salamence took the opportunity to swipe its claws at Greninja._

 _However, the Water and Dark-type dodges the attack by jumping and flipping over the dragon. In midair behind the Dragon and Flying-type, Greninja swiftly throws its weapon. The attack hits Salamence squarely on the back, creating an explosion. As soon as the smoke clears, the dragon is shown fainted on the ground and is no longer in its Mega Evolved form._

" _Salamence is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Greninja!" the referee announces, pointing the red flag towards Nagato "Therefore, the winner of this battle and new champion of the Ame region is Pain!" The audience immediately erupts into cheers while Hanzo falls onto his knees, returning Salamence into its Pokeball._

" _ **An amazing battle has ended with a new champion for the Ame region! The challenger Pain has overthrown the once undefeated Hanzo! How long will our new champion reign?! Only time will find out!"**_

"He did it! He did it! I'm so proud of him!" Kushina exclaims, picking up an equally happy Naruto.

"I knew he would win," Jiraiya states with a smile.

"You taught him well," Professor Sarutobi tells his former student. "His win tonight proves it."

"That was an exciting battle. It left me at the edge of my seat despite it being one sided," Kakashi admits.

"Yeah, but Nagato proved that he deserves to be champion," Minato replies. "Personally, I want to fight him myself."

While the patrons celebrated and continued talking, they failed to notice the television camera panning over to three new individuals. One of them is a woman with short blue hair at the same age of Nagato. She has amber eyes and a paper flower attached to her hair. Alongside her are a pair of redheaded twin children around the same age as Naruto.

One of them is a boy who appears to be a spitting image of Nagato, complete with the purple eyes with black rings. The other twin is a girl wearing glasses and possessing crimson eyes but still has the same skin tone as the blue haired woman. The two twin children are seen excited and in awe while the woman has a fond smile on her face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I didn't expect it to be this long. Anyway, next chapter will be the last of the prologue chapters. If you didn't notice at the end of this chapter, two more of the main characters have been introduced. One of them are easily recognizable while the other… is being reintroduced. He's not recognizable if you haven't read my older stories. Anyway, until next time! Please read and review!**


	3. A New Set of Changes

Prologue 3: A New Set of Changes

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Right now, this is the final part of the prologue. Next chapter, we'll get to the main story with our four protagonists. Anyway, let's start this chapter.**

* * *

A week after he became champion of the Ame region, Nagato Uzumaki made the most controversial and shocking decision in world history. He fired all the region's gym leaders and Elite Four members. Because Ame is a minor region, the champions receive the most political power over the region and its Pokémon League.

Shortly after, Nagato made a press conference about the situation. There, the newly crowned revealed himself to be owner of the recent emerged company Akatsuki Industries. Specializing in technology designed to help benefit Pokémon and humans alike, Akatsuki Industries is shown to be one of the top richest businesses in the world.

After he revealed that bit of news, Nagato announced that he selected the new gym leaders and Elite Four for the Ame region. Each of them made an appearance at the press conference, showing off their positions as either gym leader or Elite Four member, ranks, and type specialization.

The first-ranked gym leader is a bald man named Daibutsu. He has tannish-colored eyes and large ears. He has thin eyes, wide lips, and a wart centered just above his eyes. Since he's first-ranked among the gym leaders, trainers will therefore have to get their first gym badge from him. He specializes in Ice-type Pokémon.

The second-ranked gym leader is another male named Kyusuke, who has black hair and black-colored cat-like pupils. He also has black markings around and below his eyes, extra distinguishing light purple features, and dark black slanted cat like eye irises. He wears a simple sleeveless light brown kimono with light black sleeves and a light grey scarf covering his neck. Due to being the second-ranked gym leader, trainers will have to challenge him next after Daibutsu. Kyusuke specializes in Fire-type Pokémon

The third-ranked gym leader is a slender and tall man named Juzo Biwa. He has no eyebrows, creases under his eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his right cheek. He also had a red grid-shaped marking covering his jaw. Due to being the third-ranked gym leader, trainers will have to challenge him after beating Kyusuke. He specializes in Steel-type Pokémon.

The fourth-ranked gym leader appeared to be a somewhat insane 10-year old with silver hair and magenta eyes. His name is Hidan, who openly declared in the press conference to worship certain Legendary Pokémon such as Yveltal and Girantina. Since he's the fourth-ranked gym leader, trainers will have to challenge him after beating Juzo. Hidan specializes in Dark-type Pokémon.

The fifth-ranked gym leader also appeared surprising to everyone, a 7-year old with blonde hair and blue eyes. His name is Deidara, who himself openly declared to love the Pokémon moves Self-Destruct and Explosion. Since he's the fifth-ranked gym leader, trainers will have to challenge him after beating Hidan. Despite being at a young age, Deidara is shown to be a prodigy. He specializes in Electric-type Pokémon.

The sixth-ranked gym leader is a young-looking man with an emotionless demeanor and short red hair brighter than Nagato's. His name is Sasori and appears to have a fierce rivalry with Deidara over the perception of art. Since he's the sixth-ranked gym leader, trainers will have to challenge him after beating Deidara. Sasori specializes in Poison-type Pokémon.

The seventh-ranked gym leader is an aged but tough looking man named Kakuzu. He's wearing a white hood which covers his hair and a black-colored mask covering his lower face. His eyes are weird, having green irises, no pupils and red sclerae. Since he's the seventh-ranked gym leader, trainers need to challenge him after beating Sasori. Kakuzu specializes in Ground-type Pokémon.

The final gym leader is a strange looking man named Kisame. He's tall and muscular, just like Kisame. He has a distinctive Sharpedo-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin. He has blue hair styled in the form of a Sharpedo fin. Since he's the eighth-ranked gym leader, trainers will have to challenge him last after beating Kakuzu. Kisame specializes in Water-type Pokémon.

Once all the new gym leaders were introduced, Nagato introduced the new Elite Four members. The identities of these four individuals, specifically two of them, surprised everyone in the world. People wondered how the new champion got a hold of them while others speculated that this was planned the whole time, with Nagato needing to become champion for this to take place.

The first Elite Four member is a weird, strange man named Zetsu. The right half of his body has dark skin to the point of it being literally black while the left half is pale to the point of it being literally white. He has very short green hair and a pair of yellow eyes. He's the first Elite Four member the winning trainer should face and specializes in Grass-type Pokémon.

The second Elite Four member is a surprise to a lot of people, Orochimaru. The snake-like man introduced himself as a member of the Ame region's Elite Four, surprising Jiraiya, Professor Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Minato at their homes when they learned the news. After all, a former champion of the Konoha region suddenly became a member of an Elite Four for another region after disappearing from the face of the planet. Just like Sasori, Orochimaru specializes on Poison-type Pokémon. He is to be challenged right after Zetsu.

The third Elite Four member is also a shocker to certain individuals, as he's a masked wearing young adult going by the name 'Tobi.' People were surprised that a former challenger to the Konoha League Championship is suddenly a member of an Elite Four after a couple of years. Tobi is the next person the winning trainer should face after beating Orochimaru. He specializes in Ghost-type Pokémon.

The final Elite Four member is the sole female of the entire group of gym leaders and Elite Four members. Her name is Konan, and she also happens to be Nagato's wife. She has short blue hair with a paper flower attached to her hair. She also has amber eyes and a piercing on her bottom lip. She is the final member of the Elite Four to be challenged after Tobi and specializes in Flying-type Pokémon.

Interesting enough, all the gym leaders and Elite Four members are wearing the same type of clothing Nagato wears: a black cloak with red clouds. Another surprising twist is that Nagato and Konan introduced their children at the press conference. The Ame champion mentioned their love of Pokémon battling and their goals to challenge gyms and leagues.

The children are a pair of twins at the age of four, one boy and one girl. Both kids have inherited their father's red hair. The boy looks more identical to Nagato, having the same purple eyes and light pale skin. His name is Hikaru Uzumaki. The girl has the same skin tone just like Konan and has crimson eyes, also wearing a pair of glasses. Her name is Karin Uzumaki.

After the introductions, Nagato revealed more shocking information. All the gym leaders and Elite Four are members of Akatsuki Industries. Therefore, the business basically runs the region itself. While the Ame Pokémon League was renamed the Akatsuki Pokémon League, the Ame region is still allowed to be named the Ame region.

While the majority wasn't sure what to expect from this sudden revelation, Nagato assured that there was nothing to be worried about. He declared that all the Akatsuki members and himself will take their roles seriously and that Akatsuki Industries will continue to work for the benefit of Pokémon and humans alike. One thing's for sure through, Nagato Uzumaki rules the entire Ame region whether as a champion or not.

* * *

 **4 YEARS LATER**

It's a bright Sunday morning in Hokage City at the Konoha region. The streets are busy, filled with pedestrians and running cars. However, most of the city's population are currently in one area: the Pokémon League stadium of the Konoha region. It's that part of the year again, and someone managed to challenge Minato.

Since this is the first time his father gets to participate in a Pokémon battle, an excited eight-year old Naruto Uzumaki can attend the match. Of course, he'll be in the front row seats to get close to the action as possible. Minato wanted his son there so he'll experience what a real Pokémon battle is like.

Right now, Naruto is at the seats with his mother Kushina. However, they aren't alone. Joining them are a family they frequently socialize with, comprising of three males and two females. They are the Uchiha family, owners of one of Konoha's largest businesses Uchiha Industries.

The first member is an adult male with short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes with visible creases below them. He's wearing a simple kimono with grey pants that has a symbol of a red and white paper fan on the back. His name is Fugaku Uchiha, CEO and owner of Uchiha Industries.

The second member is an adult female with fair skin and long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on both sides of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She's wearing a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt. Her name is Mikoto Uchiha, and she's Fugaku's wife.

The third member is a young boy who is at the same age as Naruto. He has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint, hanging over his face as bangs. He's wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and black shorts. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, a friend and rival of Naruto's. He's also Fugaku's and Mikoto's son.

The fourth member is a male teenager at the age of 14. He has short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and black eyes. He also has a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, which turn upwards at each end. He's wearing a high-collared, dark-colored outfit. His name is Shisui Uchiha, the Konoha region's Fire-type gym leader and potential candidate for the league's Elite Four.

The final member is a female teenager at the age of 13. She has long brown hair with bangs framing her face and onyx eyes, possessing a mole under her right eye. She's also wearing a long-sleeved, high-collared purple shirt with the paper fan symbol on the back, baggy blue pants, a red armband on her left arm, and a long purple fingerless glove that ran nearly the length of her right arm. Her name is Izumi Uchiha, a Pokémon trainer who lost this year's Konoha League tournament.

They are attending the championship match because Sasuke's older brother Itachi just so happens to be the one challenging Minato. Itachi, being Fugaku's eldest child, is the heir to Uchiha Industries. Fugaku supports his son's decision to be a Pokémon trainer, believing it would bring success to the company if his son became champion. Both Shisui and Izumi are Itachi's cousins, with Izumi being a more distant one.

"Hey Naruto, ready for my brother to become the new champion?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

"No way! My dad will win, believe it!" Naruto exclaims.

"They're quite excited about this match aren't they?" Mikoto asks her dear friend Kushina.

"Of course, who wouldn't be," the redhead agrees.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I've traveled with Itachi-kun lots of times during our journey. There's no way he would lose," Izumi assures the Uchiha child. "He's strong, smart, and sharp." The thought of the challenger brought a blush to her face. Despite them being distant cousins, Izumi has a crush on Itachi since their childhood.

"Don't underestimate Minato-san. He's the champion for a reason," Shisui points out. "He has been for numerous years." Even though he's supportive of Itachi, Shisui couldn't deny Minato's chance of winning. Still, he considers Itachi as a brother and can't let him down at his big moment.

"Have confidence in Itachi," Fugaku responds. "My son is a prodigy, working hard ever since he started on his journey. I doubt he'll lose." Suddenly, the announcers came on.

 _ **"Welcome everyone to the Konoha Pokémon League's championship match! After eight years since his last challenge, our champion Minato Namikaze will face off against rookie Pokémon trainer Itachi Uchiha! Itachi is the heir to Uchiha Industries, which gladly decided to sponsor this match."**_

Uchiha Industries is one of the largest businesses in the world, based in the Konoha region. Their major rivals are another Konoha based business named Hyuga Corp, Akatsuki Industries of the Ame region, and Rocket Enterprises of the newly discovered Satoshi region. Fugaku has met with the owners of those businesses a couple of times: Hiashi Hyuga, Nagato Uzumaki, and James Kojiro respectively.

 _ **"First up, please welcome Konoha region's champion Minato Namikaze!"**_

The audience of the stadium cheers wildly as Minato makes his appearance. Even after all these years, the blonde man doesn't look like he ages a bit. He gives a couple of waves to the crowd, looking for Naruto and Kushina. After finding them, he gives the two a quick thumbs up before waiting for his opponent.

 _ **"Now, please welcome the challenger Itachi Uchiha!"**_

The crowd cheers as the 13 year old Itachi makes his way to the battlefield. He has onyx colored eyes with long, pronounced tear-troughs under them. He also has jet-black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and his face is framed with center-parted bangs that extend to his chin. Itachi is wearing a black shirt with the paper fan symbol on the back, tan shorts, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals.

* * *

Inside one of the stadium's luxury rooms are a group of people, four adults and two children. The adults are revealed to be Nagato, Konan, Orochimaru, and Tobi while the children are Hikaru and Karin, both of them at eight years old already. The six of them came to the Konoha region to watch the championship battle between Minato and Itachi.

"So, that's the boy who you want us to recruit?" Nagato asks.

"Of course," Tobi answers with a nod. "He has hidden potential. This match will merely be a step."

"I can't say that I disagree," Orochiamru says with a smirk. "He's the first ever rookie trainer to reach the championship since Hashirama Senju."

"That was ages ago wasn't it?" Hikaru asks. "Mr. Kakuzu battled him once at a young age, and he's like super old!" He's wearing a black T-shirt and black pants. Over the shirt, he's wearing a white jacket with the Akatsuki cloud on the back. He's also wearing white sneakers with black stripes.

"Of course, young one," Orochimaru answers. "It shows how skilled young Itachi-kun is."

"I can see why. He sent out a Mimikyu against the champion's Hawlucha!" Karin points out. She's wearing a purple sweater with a red shirt underneath it. She's also wearing red and white shorts and white sneakers with black stripes. Her nails are painted black with small red clouds on them.

* * *

Everyone looks at the match to see Itachi commanding a small Pokémon whose body is almost entirely hidden under a rag. Its beady black eyes are visible through holes in the body of its disguise, and the fringe of an amorphous foot or lower body appears to be visible under the hem of its rag. It also has a black appendage from under its rag. The veil itself resembles the Electric-type Pokémon Pikachu.

"Hawlucha, use Aerial Ace!" Minato shouts. The Fighting and Flying-type flies towards Mimikyu in a burst of speed, engulfed in streaks of light.

"Dodge with Shadow Sneak," Itachi tells his Pokémon. The Ghost and Fairy-type suddenly disappears into the shadows, eluding Hawlucha's attack. The bird luchador looks around, anticipating his opponent's next move. Suddenly, a large claw made of shadows appear from behind and smacks the Fighting and Flying-type. Mimikyu pops out of the shadows mere seconds after.

"You okay Hawlucha?" Minato asks his Pokémon. The Fighting and Flying-type nods and got back up to continue the fight. "Alright then, use Bounce!" Hawlucha bounces high up into the air, staying there until the next term.

"Confuse it with Double Team," Itachi commands. Mimikyu's body suddenly turns white before creating multiple copies of itself. Hawlucha became surprised at the sudden turn of events but nevertheless continues its attack. It leaps towards the Mimikyu that it believes to be the original, only for it to burst into smoke upon contact.

"What?!" Minato exclaims.

"Play Rough," Itachi says. All the Mimikyu jump towards Hawlucha, cloaking it with a thick, white smoke surrounded by stars. The original Ghost and Fairy-type and its copies repeatedly attacks Hawlucha multiple times with their sticks. Once the smoke clears, the original Mimikyu is revealed to be the only one left with a fainted Hawlucha by its side. Since the move Play Rough is a Fairy-type move, it's super effective against Fighting-types like Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Mimikyu!" the referee announces, pointing a red flag towards Itachi. The crowd cheers at the victor.

 _ **"And Itachi's Mimikyu has defeated Minato's Hawlucha! What a great start to the championship match!"**_

"Ha! Looks my brother is winning!" Sasuke brags.

"It's still not over! My dad still has five more Pokémon left!" Naruto responds.

"An impressive display of skill by young Itachi-kun," Orochimaru praises back in the luxury room.

"He seems to have knowledge of exploiting the weakness of his opponent's Pokémon," Konan states. "I can see why you want to recruit him, Tobi."

"Man, Mimikyu is so cool. I wish I had one," Hikaru mutters.

"They're native in the Uzu region. You'll have to go over there to get one," Karin tells her brother.

The championship battle between Minato Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha goes on in a spectacular light. Both combatants sent out their Pokémon against one another, determined to win the match. The spectators got to see Minato's other Pokémon in battle, his Staraptor (a Normal/Flying type-bird Pokémon), his Sceptile (a Grass-type Pokémon), and his Rapidash (a Fire-type Unicorn Pokémon).

Along with Mimikyu, Itachi has battled with more Pokémon. They included a Roserade (a Grass/Poison-type Pokémon), a Floatzel (a Water-type weasel Pokémon), and a Honchkrow (a Dark/Flying-type crow Pokémon). With these Pokémon, Itachi has been able to keep this battle as intense as possible. Right now, Minato's Toxicroak has just defeated Itachi's Floatzel.

 _ **"This match has been so exciting! Each trainer has two Pokémon left! Which Pokémon will Itachi send out?"**_

"Go Incineroar!" Itachi calls out, throwing his Pokeball to the field. It releases a bipedal, feline Pokémon with a muscular build. It has a short snout with a small red nose, bright green eyes with yellow sclerae, and tiny, pointed ears. Large tufts of red fur extend from its cheeks, and much of its face is also red. The upper half of its muzzle and the top and back of its head are black.

A thin red stripe runs the vertically along its head to its snout, where it splits into a V-shape over its eyes. Its torso is gray with several black stripes and seems to resemble a wrestler tank-top. The front and back both have a single vertical stripe up the center, crossed by two horizontal lines. Around Incineroar's waist is a belt formed from flames that somewhat resembles a championship wrestling belt.

In the front center is a small, yellow flame shape. The arms, legs, and tail are all red with black stripes forming bands around them. The arms have three stripes, spiky tufts of black fur over the shoulders and large five-fingered hands with white claws and a single light red pad on the palm. Its legs have only two stripes and simple three-toed paws, and the tail has one stripe and a tuft of spiky black fur around the tip.

" _ **An interesting choice made by the challenger Itachi! Incineroar is the final evolution of one of the starters native to the Uzu region. However, nothing's too difficult for the Uchiha. Especially for someone like Itachi."**_

* * *

"Get ready for the real action," Izumi states.

"What do you mean? Minato-kun's Toxicroak is part Fighting-type, super effective against a Dark-type like Incineroar," Kushina points.

"While that may be true, Incineroar isn't an ordinary Dark-type. It has a special bond with Itachi-kun, making it stronger than the average Fighting-type Pokémon," the female Uchiha explains. "Plus, his Incineroar once beaten my Blaziken!"

"I have to agree with Izumi-san. Itachi-kun's Incineroar is incredibly strong, defeating my Emboar during our gym battle," Shisui adds.

"Don't underestimate my Dad! He'll prove why he's the champion!" Naruto shouts.

"Don't be sure. Look at the match," Sasuke responds, pointing at the battlefield.

* * *

Incineroar strikes Toxicroak with his claws, which are covered in a dark-purple aura. The Fire and Dark-type has just used the Ghost-type move Shadow Claw on its opponent. Minato is glad that Ghost-types only resist Fighting-types and isn't super effective against them. However, it shows that Incineroar's move set is diverse.

"Toxicroak, use Revenge!" Minato shouts. Due to already being hit by Incineroar, Toxicroak can use this Fighting-type move at double its power. Surrounded by an orange aura, the Poison and Fighting-type rushes towards its opponent in a burst of speed. Itachi raises an eyebrow but remain calm.

"Counter with Fire Blast!" the male Uchiha commands. Incineroar spits flames from its mouth which takes shape of the kanji for "big".

"Don't falter, Toxicroak. Keep going!" the blonde champion encourages. Toxicroak nods and keeps going, bursting through the Fire move. The Poison and Fighting-type winces in pain but continues its attack. Eventually, Toxicroak hits Incineroar with the super effective move and knocks the giant cat back. Unfortunately, the frog's body begins to glow a red hue.

" _ **Despite landing a super effective move, Minato's Toxicroak is afflicted with the burn status from Incineroar's Fire Blast! What will Minato do about this?"**_

"Stay strong, Toxicroak," Minato says. "Attack from the range with Sludge Bomb!" Toxicroak jumps and attacks by hurling filthy sludge at Incineroar.

"Flamethrower!" Itachi shouts. The Fire and Dark-type releases a red and orange stream of fire from its mouth at the projectile. The two attacks collide, creating a large explosion. As smoke from the explosion starts to clear, the crowd waited in anticipation for the match to continue. Toxicroak and Incineroar stood at their respective sides, waiting for new orders. However, the frog Pokémon's body glows a red hue again.

"Toxicroak, go for another Sludge Bomb!" Minato commands. The Poison and Fighting-type jumps up, readying to send out another round of sludge.

"Stop it with Throat Chop!" Itachi calls out. Incineroar rushes towards, its claws glowing a dark aura. Before Toxicroak could launch its attacks, the Fire and Dark-type suddenly leaps at it and jabs its throat with a swift punch. The sudden attack keeps Toxicroak from shooting the Sludge Bomb, causing it to explode within the Poison and Fighting-type's throat. With smoke coming from its mouth, Toxicroak quickly falls until it hits the field.

"Toxicroak, are you okay?!" the blonde champion cries out. The only response he received was a weak croak from the now fainted Pokémon.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Incineroar!" the referee announces, pointing a red flag at Itachi.

" _ **Another amazing round, ending in favor for the challenger! Minato has one Pokémon left. Will he be able to make it through?"**_

"Return," Minato says as he pulls the dart frog back into its Pokeball. "You did good, Toxicroak. Take a good rest." The blonde takes out his last Pokeball and throws it towards the battlefield. "Go, Manectric!" The capsule opens, releasing the yellow and blue hound onto the field.

* * *

"My Dad's definitely going to win! Manectric is his strongest Pokémon!" Naruto declares.

"You do realize my brother has another Pokémon left after his Incineroar, right?" Sasuke asks.

"That won't help. My Dad's too strong!" the young blonde exclaims.

* * *

"Let's go all out, Manectric. Time for Mega Evolution!" Minato proclaims. Itachi raises as eyebrow as he sees Minato activating the transformation using the Key Stone in his Mega Ring. Manectric's Mega Stone, the Manectite, begins to glow, triggering the Electric's change into Mega Manectric.

"I see. This shall be interesting," Itachi mutters.

"Restrain it with Thunder Wave!" the blonde champion shouts. Manectric releases a charge of electricity at its opponent.

"Dodge it," the Uchiha calls out. Incineroar jumps out of the way, dodging the electric strikes. "We need to end this quickly. We need to use our Z-Move!" The sudden statement surprised the audience, especially the families of both the challenger and the champion. Reaching into his pocket, Itachi takes out an item that appears to be a white bracelet. Attached to the bracelet is a red crystal with Incineroar's face on it.

" _ **This is a surprise! It appears that Itachi whips out what seems to be his trump card this early in the match, a Z-Ring with a Z-Crystal! What kind of Z-Move will we see from the challenger?"**_

* * *

"Did he go the Uzu region and completed a trial?" Kushina questions in shock.

"I'm not sure. Usually, I receive the expenses made by Itachi since I granted him a credit card at the start of his journey. I didn't receive any expenses relating to the Uzu region," Fugaku explains.

"This is a shock. Itachi never used a Z-Move during our gym battle," Shisui states.

"And I never saw him used any during our travels together," Izumi adds.

"Then I want answers from that boy. No one gets a Z-Crystal from _my_ region without completing a trial and not say anything about it," Kushina growls.

"Now, now, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," Mikoto tries to assure her best friend. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke stare at their families in confusion.

* * *

At the luxury room, Hikaru and Karin are watching the new development in awe while Orochimaru, Konan, and Nagato looks on intrigued. Only a very few rookie trainers have possession of a Z-Crystal, especially if they're not native to the Uzu region. Still, it'll be nice to know how Itachi got one.

"I wonder what kind of Z-Crystal he has," Hikaru says.

"Based on the moves his Incineroar displayed, he could have either the Darkinium, Firium, or the Ghostium Z-Crystal," Karin analyzes.

"Good guesses, but I don't think it's either of those three," Orochimaru tells the twins.

"It's not. Itachi has the Incinium Z-Crystal, a gift that I gave him a few days after he defeated the last of Konoha's Elite Four," Tobi reveals.

"Another reason why you wanted us to recruit him," Nagato replies.

"An Incinium Z-Crystal? You mean like Mom's Decidium Z-Crystal for her Decidueye?" Hikaru asks. Konan rolls up her right sleeve, revealing to be wearing the same white bracelet Itachi currently has on her wrist. Attached to hers is a green crystal with an owl's face on it.

"Yes," Tobi answers to both redheads. "I saw a lot of potential inside Itachi, so I gave him the Z-Crystal to help grow that potential. And it seems that he's about to use it against Minato right now."

"It's so fun to learn more about that boy," Orochimaru chuckles.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Itachi has already placed the bracelet on.

"So, you've got a Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring?" Minato asks. He and Manectric prepares for the Uchiha's next move.

"Indeed," Itachi answers as he begins to perform his Z-Move. He crosses arms in front of him before throwing them down. The Uchiha raises and thrusts them forward, having his left arm over his right arm. Itachi crouches before rising with his arms and hands acting like claws. He moves his hands forward, silently imitating a tiger. Incineroar grins as he's suddenly powered up with a fiery aura. "Malicious Moonsault!"

The ground beneath Mega Manectric erupts as the Electric-type suddenly finds itself in a wrestling ring. Incineroar runs towards its before making a jump, landing on top of one of the ring posts. The Fire and Dark-type leaps into the air, leaving behind a trail of hot fire. Moonsaulting midair, Incineroar dives down and slams onto Manectric which results in a powerful explosion.

"Woah!" Naruto, Sasuke, Hikaru, and Karin said from their respective locations after seeing the Z-Move. With the wrestling ring gone, the battlefield is now filled with an absurdly amount of smoke and dust. As it is being cleared, the audience is still wondering what's the outcome of the Z-Move.

"Manectric!" Minato calls out, concerned for his Pokémon. As the dust clears, Manectric is shown lying on the battlefield with swirls for eyes and is now reverted to its original form. As for Incineroar, it's beating its chest and performing victory poses after successfully pulling off the Z-Move. It seems that the Konoha region has a new champion.

"Manectric is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Incineroar. Therefore, the winner of this battle and new champion of the Konoha Pokémon League is Itachi Uchiha!" the referee announces, pointing the red flag towards Itachi. The audience instantly erupts into cheers after the amazing Pokémon battle.

" _ **After a tough, hard fought battle, Itachi has emerged as the victor and the new champion of the Konoha region!"**_

* * *

"What?! No! That can't be! Dad's too strong to lose!" Naruto cries out in frustration.

"I told you my brother would win!" Sasuke gloats.

"Well, I'll show you! I'll become the next champion of the Konoha region!" Naruto declares.

"Not if I become the next champion instead!" Sasuke counters. Both boys glare at each other their mothers gave a sigh at their behavior.

"Sorry that Minato loss, Kushina," Mikoto tells her best friend.

"It's okay. If my husband had to lose his title, I'm certain he's glad that he lost it to Itachi," Kushina replies.

"I'm so glad that Itachi-kun won," Izumi says.

"I'm proud of him," Shisui states.

"So am I. He brought great honor to the Uchiha name," Fugaku agrees. The five Uchiha members got off their seats to go congratulate Itachi, Sasuke and Izumi being the most excited. Naruto and Kushina went with the family, knowing that Minato would be congratulating the young Uchiha as well.

* * *

Later during the day, the four members of the Akatsuki and the Uzumaki twins are waiting in the luxury room of the stadium. Tobi requested to his fellow members that Itachi will be on his way. The masked member told the young Uchiha to meet them at the room, exciting Hikaru and Karin. Right on cue, the door opens to reveal Itachi.

"Congratulations on your win, Itachi," Tobi tells the young Itachi.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without the Incinium Z-Crystal," the newly crowned champion replies.

"Speaking of the crystal, you didn't tell anyone about me giving it to you, did you?" the masked man asks.

"No. I told them that I merely won it in a bet. However, Minato's wife doesn't appear to be very happy that I won a Z-Crystal without completing a trial," Itachi answers.

"Don't worry about her. She's always like that," Tobi says. "Anyway, where are my manners? Let me introduce you to the other Akatsuki members." The masked man takes Itachi's wrist and brings him to Nagato. "This is Nagato Uzumaki. If you didn't know, he's the champion of the Ame region and owner and CEO of Akatsuki Industries."

"I was very impressed by your match. It's very rare that a rookie trainer wins a Pokémon League Championship in their first year. Congratulations," Nagato says, extending a hand out.

"Thank you, sir," the young Uchiha replies, shaking the hand.

"Hello, my name Konan Uzumaki. I'm Nagato's wife and leader of the Ame region's Elite Four," Konan greets.

"Hello ma'am," Itachi greets back, bowing in respect.

"This is our twin children, Hikaru and Karin," Nagato states, introducing the two redhead kids to the newly crowned champion.

"It's a pleasure to meet your sir! I greatly enjoyed watching your battle. It was an amazing spectacle!" Karin quickly says, forgetting that Itachi is only five years older than her and not a grown adult.

"I am honored to be in your presence," Hikaru states, bowing his head. "You're fight is truly amazing, and I wish to learn a lot from you!" Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the children's enthusiasm as they remind him of his younger brother Sasuke, who coincidentally is the same age as the two redheads.

"Thank you. I too am honored to meet the children of a fellow league champion," Itachi responds. The two children smile at the acknowledgement.

"I'm sure that you already know who I am," Orochimaru says as he approaches the newly crowned champion. "After all, I am a former champion of the Konoha Pokémon League."

"Yes, I do. You're Orochimaru. I've seen your picture in the Hall of Champions," the young Uchiha states.

So far in the Konoha Pokémon League, there has been 6 champions in total. Hashirama Senju became the first champion after beating Madara Uchiha when the league was first formed over a century ago. The title was then claimed by his younger brother Tobirama Senju. He reigned as champion until his untimely death. Hiruzen Sarutobi then became the third champion of the Konoha Pokémon League after beating his rival Danzo Shimura. His student Orochimaru would later win the title from the future Pokémon professor. After that, Minato would eventually become champion after defeating Orochimaru. Now today, Itachi has just beaten Minato and became the new champion of the Konoha region.

"Wonderful. I'm very delighted to meet you," the former champion responds.

"Likewise," Itachi replies, feeling uncomfortable from Orochimaru.

"Anyway Konan, can you take the kids out for right now?" Nagato asks his wife.

"Sure," Konan says. "Come along, Karin, Hikaru." As their mother exits the luxury room, the two redhead twins follow her. Once they are gone, Tobi turns to Itachi.

"I assume that you know there's an actual reason why I called for you instead of a simple 'meet and greet,'" the masked man tells the young Uchiha.

"I had a feeling that you'll want something from me. You wouldn't give me a Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring for no reason," Itachi states.

"Yes. What's going to take place in here is a very private matter that my children aren't aware of, at least not yet. It's why I asked Konan to take them out of the room," Nagato explains. "Itachi Uchiha, Tobi called you here because we wish to recruit you as a new member of the _true_ Akatsuki."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter, which now ends the 3 part Prologue. Next time, it will be the first official chapter of the story. There, it'll be a four year time skip in which we'll see our four main characters starting their Pokémon journey with their starters. See you guys next time!**

 **Also, please don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. The Journey Finally Starts

Chapter 1: The Journey Finally Starts

 **Author's Note: THE STORY HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED! Get ready for an epic Pokémon story featuring Naruto characters and such.**

* * *

 **4 YEARS LATER**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE! WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO PICK YOUR STARTER POKEMON!" the voice of Kushina Uzumaki shouts throughout the household. Minato winces at loud tone of his wife and silent prays to Naruto that he arrives on time so he doesn't have to face the wrath of Kushina. Meanwhile, the Ninetails Kurama looks up at his master.

 _'Crap! Crap! Crap!'_ Naruto thought as he bursts open the door of his bedroom. His hair is messy while his clothes appear hastily put on. He runs down the stairs, only to trip on one of his shoelaces. As a result, he falls tumbling down. Minato winces at the display while Kushina is at the bottom of the staircase holding a backpack.

Naruto is currently wearing an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red swirl crest on the back. He's also wearing orange pants with blue sandals. Underneath the jacket is a black shirt with a red swirl on the front. The now 12 year old blonde boy gets up from his fall with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to set your alarm clock before you went to bed?" Kushina asks her son, giving him the backpack.

"I did. Well, I thought I did," Naruto mutters.

"Well, you better hurry now. I doubt Professor Sarutobi has much starters left," the redhead tells him. "Now, I've packed all your clothes for you to wear, your Pokegear to call us for emergencies or at least give us updates, and traveling money for spending. I believe that's everything you're going to need for your journey."

"Thanks Mom," the blonde boy says, giving his mother a smile.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you," Kushina mutters, wrapping her son into a tight hug.

"Kushina, Naruto is on a hurry. You told him that the professor won't have that much starters left," Minato tells his wife as he walks over to the two, facing his son. "Now Naruto, I wish you good luck on your journey. There's no doubt that you're going to enjoy it."

"I will. And I promise, I'll win the Konoha Pokémon League and become the new Konoha League Champion. Believe it!" Naruto vows. The former champion chuckles at his son's enthusiasm.

"Remember while winning Pokémon battles is good and all, that's not what the journey of a Pokémon trainer is about. What a Pokémon journey is truly about is bonding with your Pokémon while having fun along the way," Minato advises his son.

"Don't worry. I know," the blonde boy states.

"Good. Go out there and have a great journey," Minato encourages.

"Thanks Dad," Naruto says before heading to the front door. "Bye guys, I love you two so much!" After which, the blonde runs off outside to Professor Sarutobi's laboratory for his first Pokémon.

* * *

Standing outside the gates of Professor Sarutobi's laboratory, 12 year old Sasuke Uchiha is ready to start on his journey. He was the first one to receive his starter Pokémon, five empty Pokeballs, and a registered Pokedex. He made sure to arrive early so he won't be swarmed by his fangirls. Being the son of a successful business owner and the younger brother of the Konoha League Champion, Sasuke has received a very popular reputation. However, it did bring him a lot of unwanted attention that he couldn't escape from.

Sasuke actually had to travel from Sugiyama, the city where the headquarters of Uchiha Industries is located at. Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi wanted to say goodbye to the young boy before he taken by the company's private jet to Sakaki City, the closest major city near Sarutobi's laboratory. The lab itself is in Red Town, the same town his childhood friend/rival Naruto lives in.

Sasuke is currently wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers. The back of his shirt has his family crest. He's also wearing blue sandals with long white socks reaching up to his ankles. He still retains the same hairstyle he had from four years ago.

Sasuke takes out a Pokeball, which contains the starter Pokémon that he chosen from Professor Sarutobi. He opens up the capsule, sending out the new Pokémon. Sasuke takes out his Pokedex and uses the machine to scan its Pokémon, getting information about it.

The starter appears to be a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside. It has echidna-like features due to the flames on its back while its general body shape is shrew-like. Its eyes are closed, and it has a long, thin snout. It lacks claws on its forelimbs but has a single claw on each hind foot.

 _"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It is timid and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection."_

Cyndaquil looks around its new surroundings, scared of this new situation. The Fire-type remembers being in the laboratory only a while ago but now all of a sudden, it's outside with a human stranger it has never met. Meanwhile, Sasuke is looking over Cyndaquil's other information in the Pokedex.

Due to Cyndaquil being a start Pokémon, it's currently on a low level. From the information he's getting, Sasuke sees that the Fire-type only knows two moves so far. Tackle and Leer. True to what the Pokedex says, Cyndaquil has a Timid Nature. Another interesting fact is that the Fire-type is a male.

"Hey, you're scared aren't you?" Sasuke asks, catching the attention of his starter Pokémon. Cyndaquil looks up, staring at the black haired boy. "I get it. You're given a new shift in your life, and don't know what to do. However, it doesn't mean you'll have to stay scared. As your new trainer, I can help you become stronger and overcome your timid nature. You know longer have to worry about anything."

Cyndaquil takes in the words of its new trainer and no longer feels scared and tense. The Fire-type finds itself willing to trust this human stranger. If it can become stronger, then it'll accept its trainer's help. Cyndaquil lets out a squeak, letting its new trainer know of its acceptance.

"That's good to know," Sasuke says, giving it a small smile. "Our next stop will be Sakaki City. It's best that we leave now before any unwanted attention comes to our way." Cyndaquil tilts its head, wondering what his trainer meant by that statement. Nevertheless, it follows Sasuke as he makes his way to Sakaki City.

* * *

However, Sasuke isn't the only trainer heading to Sakaki City. Making its way to an airport in the town is a black private jet decorated with red clouds. Inside the jet are three occupants. One of them, of course, being the pilot. The other two are 12 years old rookie trainers like Sasuke, Hikaru and Karin Uzumaki.

Hikaru is currently wearing a white fleece jacket with black lines. On the left portion of the jacket's chest is a small red cloud while a larger version is on the back. Underneath the jacket, he's wearing a plain black T-shirt. He's also wearing red pants and a pair of black and white sneakers.

Karin herself is currently wearing a light purple chanel jacket with a small red cloud on the left portion of its chest area and a larger version on the back of it. Underneath the jacket, she's wearing a red T-shirt. She's also wearing black shorts that reaches down to her knees and a pair of red and light purple sneakers.

"This is going to be so exciting, traveling in an entire new region!" Hikaru exclaims with excitement.

"You sure you can travel an entire region by yourself?" Karin asks, raising an eyebrow of doubt.

"I would've if not for Mom telling us to travel together," the male twin answers. "Seriously, you and I are going to face the gyms to compete in Konoha's Pokémon League. Wouldn't it make sense if we go solo and compete without knowing each other's battle strategy? Make things more challenging for us?"

"We don't have to watch each other's gym battles. Plus, Mom and Dad traveled with each other during their journeys since they were kids," the female twin points out. "Besides, you and I both know that I will come out on top thanks to my starter." She takes out a Pokeball and opens it, releasing a Pokémon.

Karin's starter is a small, pale green Pokémon with a darker necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe on each and a small tail. A distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head, which appears to be longer than the rest of its body.

 _"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. It loves to bask in the sunlight. It uses the leaf on its head to seek out warm places."_

"Oh please, you only have the advantage right now because you chose your starter right after I did!" Hikaru accuses. He takes out his own Pokeball and releases the Pokémon that resides inside it.

Hikaru's starter resembles a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail. The spine on its back is larger with additional ridges. Its head is large, with ridges above its eyes and most of its size is composed of the snout and jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw.

On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern. It also has five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes are red and surrounded by a dark blue or black pattern.

 _"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. It is small but rough and tough. It won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves."_

Now in a new environment, Totodile instantly begins to explore the room the twins are in. As for Chikorita, it lies down and stays by its trainer's side. Due to the twins recently choosing them a few days ago, the two starter Pokémon are at the same level Sasuke's Cyndaquil is at.

Totodile only knows two moves: Scratch and Leer. Chikorita also knows only two moves: Tackle and Growl. The Water-type is currently running back and forth in enjoyment, showing off its Jolly nature. The Grass-type is currently staring at its trainer and wonders what she has in store for it, showing off its Docile nature. An interesting fact, Totodile is a male while Chikorita is a female.

"It doesn't really matter anyway. I'm going to form the strongest Pokémon team and will leave you and every other trainer in the dust!" Hikaru declares.

"Hmph. I like to see you try," Karin responds with a smirk. "Anyway, how do you think our friends are doing?"

"Well, Aito and Suiren are having their Pokémon journey in the Taki region. I always found that to be a weird choice of region for them to travel in. Rei, Ajisai, and Fuyo are traveling in the Kiri region to for their Pokémon journey. Thankfully, that region reformed due to their new champion," the male twin answers.

"Yeah. At least we all decided to meet back in the Ame region once our travels have finished," the female twin points out. She looks out the window and lets out a sigh of relief. "We're finally at the airport in Sakaki City."

"Nice. The sooner we get off, the sooner we can start on our journey," Hikaru says. "Totodile, return." He holds up his Pokeball and a red beam is shot out, bringing the Water-type back into the tool.

"You too Chikorita," Karin tells her Pokémon. She returns the Grass-type back into its Pokeball. Grabbing their backpacks and supplies, the twins head to the doorway as the plane lands in the foreign region.

* * *

Meanwhile at Professor Sarutobi's laboratory, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has finally arrived for his starter Pokémon. The blonde pants after the running he had to do to keep himself from being late. The old professor is seen waiting for him along with a couple of Pokeballs resting on a table beside him.

"Hey Gramps, I'm ready for my Pokémon!" Naruto calls out, walking towards the table.

"It's about time. I was worried that you might've changed your mind or something," Professor Sarutobi responds.

"Ah please! Nothing is going to keep me from starting my dream of becoming the Konoha League Champion!" the blonde exclaims.

"Glad to see that you still have that enthusiasm of yours," the old professor says. "Now then, you may choose your starter Pokémon while I get you your Pokedex."

"Wait, did Sasuke and Sakura came here already?" Naruto asks.

"Ah yes. Sasuke was actually the first one to receive his starter. He actually came here very early," Professor Sarutobi answers.

"Really? Which Pokémon did he chose?" the blonde asks.

"I can't say. He specifically asked me not to tell anyone," the old professor replies, causing Naruto to frown in disappointment. "As for Sakura, she came here at the exact same time as Ino. Both of them chose a Grass-type as their starter, with Ino choosing a Snivy while Sakura chose a Bulbasaur."

"I see. Did anyone else come here before me?" Naruto asks.

"Of course. You are the last person to arrive after all," Professor Sarutobi responds. "Shino chose a Turtwig. Hinata chose a Fennekin. Choji chose a Tepig. Shikamaru chose a Treecko. Kiba was the only one who didn't choose a starter from me since he picked his Growlithe as his starter but still came here to pick up his Pokedex."

"Oh man, even Shikamaru gotten ahead of me," the blonde mutters in disappointment, considering that Shikamaru has been known to be the most extremely laziest kid in Red Town.

"It's alright Naruto. Let this serve as a reminder to you," the old professor advises him. "Now then, please chose your starter Pokémon." Naruto walks closer to the table and begins to inspect the Pokeballs on it. He didn't know which Pokémon was inside which, but it didn't matter to the blonde. What matters is working together with the Pokémon that he chose.

"I choose this one!" Naruto announces, instantly picking up a Pokeball right up. He opens the ball, releasing the Pokémon that was inside it.

Naruto's new starter is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside and has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. It also has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. Its last feature is a swirly crest of hair on its head.

"A good choice if I say so myself," Professor Sarutobi praises as he hands the Pokedex to the blonde. Naruto takes the device and uses it to scan his new Pokémon.

 _"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires."_

Naruto looks into the Pokedex to find more information about the Fire-Type. Due to being starter level, Chimchar only knows two moves: Scratch and Leer. It also possesses the Brave nature and happens to be a male.

"Hey Chimchar, let's hard together and become champions!" Naruto exclaims, earning a cheer of approval from the Fire-type.

"I can tell that you're going to be best friends," Professor Sarutobi states. "Here are your five Pokeballs to start off with." The old professor hands the blonde five empty Pokeballs, which he places into his backpack.

"Thanks Gramps. I'm off to start my Pokémon journey!" Naruto exclaims as he heads out of the lab with Chimchar at his side.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center in Sakaki City, Sasuke has finished calling his parents about his update on his Pokémon journey. He promised his mother that he would call them after he chose his starter from Professor Sarutobi. Starting from here, he will go challenge the eight gyms before participating in the Pokémon League. Right now, he's registering as an official contender in the town's Pokémon Center.

"Excuse me, Miss Joy. Where can we register for the region's Pokémon League?" a male voice asks.

"Of course. Its right over there where that young man is at," Nurse Joy instructs. Sasuke turns around, wondering who's going to compete with him for the Pokémon League. He sees a pair of redheaded twins, one boy and one girl. The Uchiha stares at them before he notices the red cloud emblems on their jackets. The twins past him, registering themselves for the Pokémon League. The female twin moves the corner of her eye towards Sasuke, taking notice of the stare.

"Scouting the competition?" she asks, catching his attention. The male twin turns his head, facing Sasuke as well.

"You two are competing in the Pokémon League?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah, we came to challenge all eight gyms of this region," the male twin answers.

"You're from the Ame region, aren't you? I can tell by the Akatsuki logos on your jackets," the Uchiha deduces.

"That's right. I'm Karin, and this is my brother Hikaru," the female twin introduces.

"Yo," Hikaru greets.

"Your names sound familiar, as if I heard them before," Sasuke says.

"I bet you have. We're the children of the Ame region's current Pokémon League champion who also happens to be the owner of Akatsuki Industries," Karin explains, surprising Sasuke.

"My older brother told me about a pair of twins he helped taught when he partnered with your company in the Ame region," Sasuke responds. Four years ago, Itachi told his family that he would partner up with Akatsuki Industries as well as being a part of the Ame region's league while still champion of the Konoha region. Since then, he acted as a bridge between Akatsuki Industries and Uchiha Industries.

"Older brother? Oh, you're talking about Itachi which makes you Sasuke," Hikaru states. "He always talks about you. He's a great member of our Elite Four and a cool person. We came here to see if we can overthrow him as champion so he can be a full-fledged member of the Akatsuki League's Elite Four."

"Well if anyone's going to defeat my brother for the championship, it's going to be me!" the Uchiha declares.

"Is that so?" Karin teases with a smirk. "You'll have to go through us in order to win the tournament."

"Then so be it," Sasuke says. "In fact, I challenge both of you to a Pokémon battle!" Hikaru's ears perk up at the challenge declared upon him and his sister, and the male twin forms a grin of excitement.

"Sure, we'll accept your challenge!" Hikaru states. "So, how are we going to do it? Karin and I only have our starters with us, so are you going to battle us one after the other?"

"No need. While I was on my way to this place, I caught a Pokémon. Therefore, we'll have a double battle," the Uchiha answers.

"Sounds good. The Pokémon Center has a makeshift field right next to it outside. We'll have our battle there," Karin tells him.

* * *

The scene changes to the battlefield right next to the Pokémon Center. At one end, Sasuke is standing by himself while Hikaru and Karin are standing side by side at the other end. Some people began to gather as they are intrigued by the upcoming battle. The young Uchiha takes out two Pokeballs while the twins each takes out one.

"Totodile, time for action!" Hikaru shouts, throwing out his capsule.

"Chikorita, prepare for battle!" Karin shouts as well, throwing her Pokeball.

"Cyndaquil, Poochyena, let's show them how it's done!" Sasuke yells, sending out his own Pokémon. All four Pokémon are released onto the field. Totodile appears to be energized, eager for a fight. Chikorita appears next to the Water-type, ready to follow its master's orders. Cyndaquil looks around in confusion while the Pokémon next it stands guard.

Sasuke's new Pokémon appears to be a quadruped one similar in appearance to hyenas and canines. Its body is primarily gray with a black face throat, paws, and belly. Its eyes are red with yellow sclerae and has a red nose. Its lower jaw has two pointed teeth sticking out, and the fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy.

"A Poochyena, huh?" Hikaru mutters as he takes out his Pokedex to scan the Pokémon. "Big Bro Hidan has its evolved form."

" _Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back."_

Due to not having Poochyena in his team, the only other data Hikaru can have access to is its typing (Dark-type) and its gender (male).

"Since you're the one who challenged us, you get to go first," Karin states.

"Fine with me," Sasuke says. "Cyndaquil, Poochyena, use Tackle!" Both Pokémon obeys their trainer and race towards their opponents.

"Totodile, wait for Cyndaquil to get close and use Scratch!" Hikaru shouts.

"Chikorita, show that Poochyena your Tackle!" Karin orders.

Chikorita and Poochyena ran towards each other, tackling each other. Both receives damage, though the Dark-type took in a little bit more than the Grass-type. As for Cyndaquil, it gotten close to Totodile only to be scratched by the Water-type. The Fire-type got knocked back but is still ready to continue fighting.

"Leer!" Sasuke and Hikaru shouts at the same time. Cyndaquil and Totodile glare at one another with their eyes glowing light blue, lowering each other's defenses.

"Chikorita, use Tackle on Cyndaquil quickly!" Karin tells her Pokémon. The Grass-type moves away from Poochyena and charges toward the Fire-type.

"Stop it with Tackle, Poochyena," the young Uchiha says. The Dark-type begins chase, but Chikorita is ahead due to its head start. Cyndaquil is still using Leer on Totodile and vice versa but suddenly stops when it receives a strong tackle from the Grass-type. Poochyena catches up to Chikorita and tackles the starter, knocking it away from the Fire-type.

"This is your chance Totodile! Use Scratch on Poochyena!" Hikaru commands. The Water-type heads forward and delivers a series of scratches on the Dark-type. Poochyena yelps at the amount of damage it receives and is beginning to show signs of fatigue.

"Cyndaquil, his Totodile's physical defense is still lower than before thanks to Leer," Sasuke states. "Use Tackle!" Cyndaquil charges toward its opponent to unleash its attack.

"Not so fast! Chikorita, use Growl on Cyndaquil!" Karin orders. The Grass-type opens its mouth and lets out a high, piercing growl that distorts the air. The Fire-type gets hit by the attack, stumbling for a bit but continues forward with its objective. Soon enough, Cyndaquil is able to land a tackle on Totodile but the damage done is significantly weaker than it was intended to be. The growl Chikorita used lowered the Fire-type's physical attack.

"Totodile, Cyndaquil's close by," Hikaru says. "Retaliate with Scratch!" The Water-type attacks the Fire-type, using its small claws to scratch it multiple times. Cyndaquil cries out in pain, getting ready to faint.

"Don't give up! Poochyena, Cyndaquil, use Tackle on that Totodile!" Sasuke shouts. The Dark-type and Fire-type made one last ditch effort, advancing towards the Water-type.

"Chikorita, weaken their attacks with another Growl!" Karin commands. "The Grass-type steps forwards and unleashes another high, piercing growl, distorting the air once again. The attack reaches Sasuke's Pokémon, causing them to stumble in the process. Poochyena and Cyndaquil each land their tackle, but even their combined attacks couldn't deal a favorable amount of damage against Totodile despite the Water-type beginning to tire out.

"Poochyena is weaker, so use Scratch on him!" Hikaru tells his Pokémon. Totodile leaps forward, delivering some scratches on the Dark-type. Not able to deal with anymore damage, Poochyena. Sasuke can only watch as he has one Pokémon left on the field. He takes out the Dark-type's Pokeball, recalling it back into the device.

"The fact that you stayed in this long proves how strong and capable you are. You'll get another chance at victory," the young Uchiha whispers to the Pokeball before putting it away. "Alright Cyndaquil, the odds are against us and you appear to be at your limit. If that's the case, then we're going to go down fight. Tackle that Chikorita!" Cyndaquil lets out a war cry and charges toward the Grass-type.

"We lowered its physical attack enough, so counter with Tackle!" Karin tells her Pokémon. Chikorita gives a chirp of acknowledgement and heads towards the Fire-type. Both starters tackle each other but gave a different amount of damage. Chikorita received two hits earlier, but Cyndaquil's attack isn't enough to keep it down. As for the Fire-type, the Grass-type's attack as well as the amount of damage it received after the Leer causes it faint.

"It seems Cyndaquil is unable to battle as well. Therefore, Karin and I win!" Hikaru announces. "You did awesome, Totodile!" The Water-type erupts into a happy dance at its trainer's praise.

"Same with you, Chikorita. You performed exceptionally well," Karin praises proudly. The Grass-type happily gives a quick nod but unknowingly sends a leaf flying. The three Pokémon trainers stare at the leaf with their mouths wide open. "Chikorita, you did you just use Razor Leaf?" Karin takes out her Pokedex to confirm the move.

" _Chikorita has learned Razor Leaf. Its species is the only Grass-type starter capable of learning the move at an early level."_

"Wow. That's amazing," Hikaru mutters. Totodile does another happy dance, spraying a spiral of water from its mouth. This catches the attention of the three trainers. "Totodile, was that Water Gun?" This time, the male twin takes out his Pokedex to confirm the new finding.

" _Totodile has learned Water Gun. With the exception of the Piplup and Froakie species, the Totodile and other Water-type starters are capable of learning the move at a very early level. The Popplio species are born knowing the move."_

"With every win in a battle, Pokémon gain new knowledge and experience which allows them to grow stronger and learn new moves," Sasuke explains.

"We know that, but we didn't expect to learn those moves already," Karin replies.

"Understandable. I was surprised as well. After all, those two moves are one of the best of their types," the young Uchiha says. He notices Cyndaquil sitting down miserably, obviously saddened by its first trainer battle being a loss. Sasuke approaches it, kneeling down next to it. "Hey, it's alright. We aren't going to win every battle. It was my fault that we lost since I rushed in and openly challenged them. Next time, we'll be stronger and will win for sure." The Fire-type looks at its trainer and happily nods with its new resolve.

"You guys battled well yourselves," Hikaru tells the Sasuke and Cyndaquil. "You pushed Totodile to its limits and if it was a one on one match between our starters, I'm not sure who would've won then."

"Well you two have proven to be worthy trainers, so I'll be expecting you guys in the League tournament," Sasuke tells the twins.

"Likewise," Karin replies. After the young Uchiha pays the twins prize money for winning the battle, the three part ways with the Uzumaki twins heading to the Pokemart to buy potions and other medicine for their Pokémon while Sasuke heads back to the Pokémon Center to heal his own.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto is at a small forest located between Red Town and Sakaki City. Right now, Chimchar is out of its Pokeball as it and Naruto are in battle positions. Facing against them is a wild Pokémon that Naruto has every intent to capture. It'll be his first caught Pokémon on his journey.

The wild Pokémon is an avian Pokémon with primarily grayish-brown plumage. There is a white marking on its face, resembling a mask, and a white spot on its chest. The rest of its head and the lower half of its wings are black. The Pokémon has a long, orange beak with a black tip and oval, black eyes with white pupils.

A small tuft of feathers curls over the back and its head, and a small, pointed ruff surrounds its neck. It has two black tail feathers with a white feather between them. Its feet are orange with three toes in the front and one in the back.

" _Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Though small, they flap their wings with great power. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big."_

"Alright Starly, you're mine!" Naruto declares.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Now we got to see the starter Pokémon of our main characters, who are now starting their Pokémon journey. I was asked by a reviewer to make a list of Pokémon for each trainer, so I will.**

 **Also, let it be known that each main character will have the same amount of screen time in every chapter and the whole story overall. Naruto won't be the main focus. He's only part of it.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Pokémon: Chimchar**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Pokémon: Cyndaquil, Poochyena**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

 **Pokémon: Chikorita**

 **Hikaru Uzumaki**

 **Pokémon: Totodile**

 **Until then, see you all next time. Please Read and Review as well.**


End file.
